A Second Summer
by dinolove453
Summary: After a long junior year in high school, Mitchie Torres is back at Camp Rock, this time bringing along her cousin Maggie, and is excited to see her boyfriend Shane Grey. But summers were never black and white. Smitchie, NateOC, Jaitlyn
1. Renewals and Gifts

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_- Harder to Breathe, Maroon 5_

Chapter 1: Renewals and Gifts

Mitchie POV

I ran through the streets of Oak Park, Illinois, carrying a plastic Wal-Mart bag filled with various items. I was so excited I felt as if my entire body would burst. I couldn't _wait_ to tell Maggie!

It was early May, the time of year when the taste of summer is just on the tip of your tongue, taunting you as you wait for the horror of finals to end (and begin) and for summer to burst free. I had managed to drive the short drive down from my home in Little Village, Chicago, to my cousin Maggie's house in Oak Park, one of the suburbs. Granted, Maggie much prefers Chicago, but I still liked to poke fun at her for living in the suburban hellhole.

This past year, our junior year in high school (Maggie was born on October 5th, I was born on November 12th of the same year) had been a little hellish. I mean, I wouldn't have traded it for the world, but that didn't change the chaos that ensued for me. Maggie's year was completely normal and boring. Mine? Not so much. All thanks to a little thing called Camp Rock and a little person named Shane Grey, who just so happened to be my boyfriend. And, of course, an insanely famous pop star (though he preferred the term rock star.)

After the end of Final Jam last summer, Shane and I had gotten together and had our first kiss. Since then, things just sort of exploded. I saw my face on tabloids, I texted my boyfriend more than I saw him thanks to tours, and my song was almost famous, but I wouldn't trade it for the entire world.

Of course, now he was on a European tour for three months (from mid-April to mid-June.) Then he and his band, Connect 3, would come and instruct at Camp Rock for the summer. The rest of Connect 3, Nate and Jason, were incredibly sweet guys as well. It meant I _never_ got to see him, and texts were less frequent. This sucked so much I was counting the seconds until Camp Rock started and I got to see him again. Shane was even so determined for me to go he insisted on paying for it for me himself, which meant my mom and I felt guilty _and_ she had an unused discount for Camp Rock. This brings me back to why I was running to my cousin's.

Maggie is sort of an… amalgamation. Her mom, my aunt María and my mom's older sister, was actually born in Mexico unlike _my_ mom, who was born after mis abuelos moved to America. Aunt María _then_ married a French-Canadian man, Mon oncle Marquis. Maggie was fluent in both Spanish and French, had a French last name but had a mostly Mexican accent (when she was two to five she lived with mis abuelos down in Mexico while her father went off to Alberta, Canada to work. Although it had caused turmoil in their family, they came out stronger on the other side and now are financially stable.) Maggie also has the unpleasantness of having four older sisters, ranging from seven years older than her to seventeen years older. Since I have no siblings and we are practically twins, Maggie is a lot closer to me than any of her older sisters. She's also amazing at science, history and language arts, although sort of lacking in the math department. She also is an amazing piano player, awesome singer (although she thinks she's horrible) and a decent guitar player, although is a horrible driver (don't tell her that) and not so good at sports. I loved my cousin to death, and couldn't wait to tell her about my mom's idea. Since Maggie always wanted a summer to work on her musical productions and piano songs, my Mom thought that Aunt María could pay for half of the discount cost, which was like one forth of the usual cost, and Maggie and I could have our summer together. Not to mention the fact that Caitlyn and I had been looking for someone else to share our cabin.

Caitlyn, although she doesn't live in the Chicago-land area (New York, actually, in Brooklyn) kept in touch with me throughout the year, and we grew closer than ever. I also kept in touch with Lola, Peggy, Ella, Barron and Sander throughout the year. All of my Camp Rock friends, coupled with Sierra (who still stood by me all the way, although we just couldn't relate as much anymore) and Maggie, made me feel more loved than I had felt in a long time.

I rushed into Maggie's house without knocking. Her mother was shouting in Spanish up the steps.

"¡Margarita! ¡Te necesito _ahora_! ¡Necesitas limpiar tu dormitorio y necesitas terminar tus tareas!" My aunt turned around and jumped a little when she saw me, "Mitchie! Oh, I'm sorry, let me get Maggie," she turned back to the stairs, "_¡MARGARITA! ¡ES MITCHIE!_" I rolled my eyes a little as Maggie came rushing down the stairs. She, too, had long thick brown hair. She was also tall, with eyes that actually changed color. I grinned and hugged her.

"Guess… what!" I gasped.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You can go to Camp Rock!" I breathed in excitement. Maggie looked at me like I was crazy.

"I have _no_ money, Mitchie," she sighed, "Even if it were to drop down to half the price…"

"Shane is paying for me this year, so my Mom is offering to pay for half the discount that she has, which means you only have to pay one _forth_ the price!" I grinned uncontrollably.

"Seriously?" Maggie sighed, "Mama!"

My Aunt came over, "Yes?"

"Can you pay one forth of the price of Camp Rock?" she sounded dejected. I was a little confused.

"Well, of course, _niña_," Aunt María smiled, "Thank you, Mitchie, you girls will have fun this summer."

"Yeah," Maggie sighed. I pulled her over up to her room and shut the door.

"Don't you want to go?" I asked, "I mean, I wouldn't give my discount to anyone else…"

Maggie shrugged, "I dunno. I was going to work at the Field Museum this summer, get some extra cash for when college rolls around…"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Look. This is the last summer you or I can go to Camp Rock unless we're invited back as counselors. I'm most _definetly_ going, and I really want you to come to. You can work on your music without distractions! Please?" I begged. Maggie smiled.

"Fine, fine, anything for you," Maggie laughed, "Who knows. Maybe I can get over Ed…"

Ed was her ex-boyfriend, an abusing bastard that didn't deserve her at all, but I kept a tactful silence of that fact until she broke up with him a month ago.

"Yeah, I bet I could hook you up with someone," I grinned. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"You know as well as I that it takes me a long time to let someone in like that, especially a boy. I'm coming, okay? Geesh. It will be fun," Maggie laughed, "I will get loads work done on my song, I'll get to meet this Caitlyn you're always talking about and maybe work on my dancing skills."

"Sweet," I grinned, "Do you want to make outfits for Final Jam?"

"_What_?" Maggie demanded.

"Final Jam, the big performance at the end. Everyone does it, and everyone looks so fabulous. I learned the hard way last year that our usual outfits aren't going to cut it, especially at Final Jam. Let's glam some of this stuff up," I laughed, digging through her closet.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Maggie rushed forward, forcefully shoving me out of her closet, "You will not go anywhere _near_ my clothes!"

I laughed, "Come on. I brought an outfit for myself and my Bejewler," I pointed to my plastic Wal-Mart bag, "We're going to make outfits for Final Jam that match."

"You know that I would rather kiss the devil than sing on that stage," Maggie sighed.

"You can play piano, it's okay," I rolled my eyes, "_Please_, Maggie?"

"Fine," she sighed, "Let me see what you brought."

I pulled out my favorite skinny jeans and an emerald green peasant top. Maggie nodded and rushed to her closet, pulling out dark blue jeans and an aqua peasant top. I grinned.

"Okay, so I'll make a whale design on yours and a crane design on mine," I laughed, taking her jeans from her hands. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Since when are you as obsessed with cranes as I am with whales?" Maggie laughed, "I thought giraffes were your thing."

"Since giraffes can't fit nicely onto jeans and I met Jason," I sighed, "The King Bird Obsessee." Maggie rolled her eyes and drew a design for me for her jeans, and as I started on that drew a design for my jeans. These outfits would be awesome.

Maggie suddenly looked up and smirked at me, "So how's dear old Shaney micShane?" she laughed, wiggling her eyebrows. I blushed.

"W-well… I mean…" Maggie laughed again.

"Dude, I'm just messing wit' chu. But _please_, you haven't told me, is he a good kisser? For serious," Maggie giggled.

I blushed and giggled along with her, "Of course. The best kisser in the history of the universe."

"Sweet," Maggie nodded, "Like no one could have guessed…"

I threw a particularly large rhinestone at her. She ducked and stuck her tongue out at me.

"What? He has that awesome hair," Maggie wiggled her eyebrows, "The only one who beats him is the guy who played Prince Caspian, Ben Barns."

"You and your long dark haired boys," I rolled my eyes, "No wonder you like Harry Potter so much."

She picked up the rhinestone I had just thrown and chucked it back at me. I laughed and rolled my eyes after ducking, going back to her jeans.

"But I can't _stand_ blonde-haired boys, at least as crushes go," Maggie sighed, "They just seem so pretty-boy typed."

"Well, I can't stand redheads," I shrugged.

"No wonder you can't stand the Weasleys," Maggie stuck out her tongue. I rolled my eyes.

"But hey, what's wrong with curly-haired guys?" I laughed.

"Nothing," she shrugged, "I just prefer straight hair. But hey, how did we get on this topic?" Maggie raised an eyebrow. This happened with us a lot; we would get on some random subject and then forget how we got there.

"I think we were talking about Shane… possibly," I giggled. Maggie sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"I'm going to go study, finals are still happening, you know," she moved across her room to her desk. I rolled my eyes.

"You and your academics," I sighed.

"You and your music!" she giggled. We both giggled together before turning back to our work, completely silent yet still amused and occupied.

She was, after all, practically my twin.

CampRock

Nate POV

I looked around the jet, my eyes lost in the surroundings. We had another week left on our European tour, and then we were off to Camp Rock to instruct. I was teaching singing classes and Brown said I might have to occasionally fill in on guitar. I was looking forward to the experience; it would be good PR and a chance to relax. Jason would finally get his birdhouse, Shane would get his head out of the clouds from missing Mitchie because Mitchie would be there, I would get to clear my head from all the chaos, and it would be good.

Shane was currently working on another song, which normally I would be excited about but currently was dreading. All his songs lately were sappy love songs or even sappier I-miss-you songs. As much as these were successes on the charts, they were extremely tedious when you only came out with them. Jason was reading a book, which would seem like a surprise and normally was, except it was a book on birds. This wasn't so much of a surprise.

Shane suddenly stopped writing and whipped out his phone, smiled, and started texting. I sighed, instinctively knowing that it was Mitchie on the other end due to Shane's wide grin and extra speed in his thumb movements.

Don't get me wrong, I love Mitchie. She helped Shane rediscover himself, we've come out with some really good songs having to do with her, and Shane has been easier to live with because of her. Not to mention Mitchie herself was an awesome friend. But you shouldn't overdose on a person, no matter how you felt about them. (cough Shane cough)

"Hey Nate, guess what?" Shane called from his chair. I looked up from my reverie.

"What?" I answered, rolling my eyes and flipping on the TV.

"Mitchie's cousin Maggie is coming to Camp Rock!" he laughed.

I sighed, "And I would care… _why_?"

"Because apparently Maggie is you in female form," Shane rolled his eyes. I sighed. Shane had been trying to set me up since he had started dating Mitchie. I appreciated the effort, but I just was too ensconced in my music and career right now. I saw how Shane was distracted, for example. Jason looked up.

"Think she'll like birds?" he asked hopefully. Jason probably wasn't looking for love either, just wanted someone to talk to birds about.

Shane shrugged, "Mitchie hasn't told me much about her, just that she's talented, looks a bit like her and really smart and creative. Oh, and her driving skills are horrible, that she shouldn't be let out on the roads," Shane chuckled.

I raised an eyebrow, "How did _that_ come up?"

"Mitchie called me after driving with her complaining about it," Shane chortled, "I believe the direct quote is, _'Shane, don't you EVER let me get back into that car again! I nearly DIED! Maggie should NOT be let on the road, I tell you, she's a hazard to everyone's health, especially my own!'_" Shane continued to laugh. I rolled my eyes and turned off the TV. Shane continued to text Mitchie, and I relaxed back in my chair, excited for a summer that I knew I would never forget.


	2. Introductions

Ch. 2 Introductions

Maggie POV

It was completely natural and expected that I would be cranky, even if I had managed to ace all my finals and finish off the year with a 97 GPA. The end of the school year normally meant the end of occupation, but not this year. Nope, this year I would be just as occupied as ever, but with music and creativity and all that fun stuff that I normally dedicated my free time to, not my normal time. Now my free time would be dedicated to my novel and my science, instead of it being the other way around. I would normally have been pissed and cranky about it, but Mitchie really wanted me to come, so I came. Besides, last summer we hadn't gotten our usual summer of awesomeness, so this summer would have to make up for it.

I sat at the window seat, with Mitchie in the middle and Aunt Connie in the driver's seat. I stared out of the window, watching the world fly by my eyes and so many places I wished to have stopped at and observe fly by me without a second thought. I sighed, imaging what I would normally be doing now if I had the blessing of being home. I probably would be driving out to work at the museum as a tour guide. I might stop at one of my sisters' apartments to say hi, or I might not. I might have breakfast (mmm McGrittles) or I might not. I would lead people on a tour of the Life through Time exhibit, and go through two of these tours before lunch. Then I would eat lunch one of the Museum's food places, a bag lunch if I had no cash, the vending machines if I had little cash, McDonalds if I had a decent amount of cash or the fancy restaurant if I had loads of cash. Then I would go and do three more tours before being off the clock and getting to go home for the day. Then I would probably write in my novel or play piano if the fancy suited me. Now I was up for chaos and total music immersion. I didn't know if I should be taking this as quietly as I was.

I sighed. I knew I was being insanely ungrateful to both Mitchie and Aunt Connie. I resolved, right then and there in the catering van, to be a mature person and enjoy this summer at Camp Rock. Mitchie was right; this would be an awesome summer all about music. I would finish my piano composition, work on my guitar skills and having genuine fun with my cousin, and maybe even finish my book. I wouldn't let thoughts of what might have been run through my head. Whenever those happened, after all, trouble usually followed my daydreaming.

I looked back over at my cousin, who was drumming the stereo and looking out the window in excitement. Aunt Connie was laughing and asking her to stop being so jumpy, she was trying to drive. I smirked and leaned over casually, trying to change the channel on the stereo.

"Hey!" Mitchie laughed, "I liked that song!" her outrage became even greater as I changed the channel to the alternative/rock channel, away from the pop music station.

"Ha!" I grinned. We both began a channel-changing fight, giggling and pushing each other in the long front seat.

"Hey! Both of you, sit still! I have to concentrate!" Connie sighed, "We have perishable food in the back!"

We both immediately calmed down and looked straight ahead, leaving the music on the Hip Hop channel (which we both sometimes liked and sometimes hated.) After a few seconds we looked at each other and burst into fresh giggles. Connie just rolled her eyes and continued driving.

Soon we pulled up to a place that looked like your typical camp; the woods surrounded a small campground next to a giant lake. There were some mountains covered with dense trees. I assessed the woods and decided that it was coniferous, my favorite. The camp itself had nice neat little wooden buildings, and we were pulling up to a giant drop-off area. Two busses pulled in behind us along with a couple of limos. The buses were okay, but the limos were intimidating me quite a bit.

Relax, Maggie. Mitchie warned you about this, I calmed down and grinned at Mitchie. We both rushed out of the van without another word to Connie, although I could hear her laugh from yards away. We rushed into the drop-off area, and Mitchie immediately began looking around as kids started getting off the buses.

Suddenly she squealed particularly loudly and rushed over to an Asian girl and two African-American girls, who were all talking together animatedly. They all squealed in response and entered a group hug, except for the taller and curly-haired African-American girl, who rolled her eyes and grinned at Mitchie. I walked over cautiously, worried that I would be intruding.

Mitchie turned to me, "Ella, Peggy, Lola, this is Maggie, my cousin."

"Hi, I'm Ella!" the Asian girl laughed. She looked like the sparkly typed, all decked out in a heart shaped shirt and loads of jewelry. She also had on quite a bit of makeup and sparkly nail polish. I smiled politely, "Hi, I'm Maggie."

The straight-longed haired African American grinned as well, "Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Peggy. Is your name Margaret, by any chance?" she laughed. She wasn't as glamorous as Ella, but she was wearing lip-gloss, a stylish shirt and nail polish.

"Yeah, Margaret Sara Kristen Dubois," I smiled.

"Sweet, another person named Margaret," Peggy laughed. I grinned and nodded, feeling her pain.

"And I'm Lola," the poofy-haired girl smiled, but not as eagerly as Peggy and definetly not as eagerly as Ella. She wasn't glamorous in the traditional sense, but she definetly had style. I nodded, smiling back at her. Mitchie immediately began gushing about her school year and Ella and Peggy gushed as well. Lola rolled her eyes at me, and I nodded with my own eye roll.

Suddenly a girl with curly brown hair, earrings and pretty awesome clothes (stuff that I would actually wear, for example) snuck over and tapped Mitchie on the back. She turned around, and both girls started screaming when they saw each other. I covered my ears and scrunched up my face in pain, annoyed that Mitchie was acting preppy today.

"Oh my God! Where were you?" Mitchie laughed.

"I was on the other bus, these losers got the first one," the girl grinned.

"Well, we have to find a cabin! Oh, this is Maggie," Mitchie turned to me. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the girl.

"Hi," I laughed, "I take it you're Caitlyn."

"Yup," she nodded, "It's nice to meet you, roomie."

I laughed out loud.

"Hey, where's Shane?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie, "I would think you would be attached to him."

Mitchie shrugged, "I'll find him eventually." I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Lola, Peggy and Ella walked off, talking about finding a cabin. I watched in amusement as Mitchie looked around anxiously without being conspicuous about it. I prayed that Shane would get here soon so that we wouldn't have to suffer through Mitchie's waiting any longer.

CampRock

Shane POV

The limo drove slowly; it seemed, down the highway. I bounced in my seat, unable to sit still. I was anxious and excited to see Mitchie again, after three long months on tour, and also excited to have a relaxing summer at Camp. There would be no lie-drama, no attitude-drama, just music and Mitchie, the two halves of my soul.

Nate glared at me from across the seat. He was annoyed with my constant bouncing. Nate was definetly a party pooper. Jason, on the other hand, was reading another book about birds, but this time about extinct ones. I would never be able to understand his fascination with birds.

"Hey, guys, did you know that the Elephant Bird laid the biggest eggs known to man?" Jason suddenly blurted out. I raised my eyebrows, managed to stop bouncing out of shock, and looked at Nate. He shrugged and shook his head, meaning that he didn't get it either.

"Oh, and the Do-Do Bird was actually driven to extinction by man! Well, that's stupid," Jason scowled, "Why would man kill the Do-Do bird anyway?"

"Got me, Jason," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, this is quite interesting. Archaeopteryx was the first bird, but might not have evolved into the true birds, but was just a cousin of their direct ancestor! Wow. You learn something new every day," Jason sighed, then flipped to another page in his book. I groaned and looked over at Nate. He sighed and lay back in his seat, and I became insanely excited as I heard the talking and general mayhem of camp. The limo slowed to a stop, but without even waiting for the driver to open the door I burst out of the limo and ran to the cabin I would be sharing with my band mates, not even waiting up for them.

I entered the cabin and threw my things quickly on the bed. I ran back to the drop-off area, passing Nate and Jason carrying their own things as I went. I distinctly think Nate was rolling his eyes at me, but I couldn't care less. I searched the drop-off area frantically for Mitchie. I saw her mom's catering truck, and looking about I finally found her. Mitchie was laughing with Caitlyn, as predicted, her hair in a messy ponytail and her smile as wide as it had ever been. I felt my heart flip at the sight of her. Next to her, however, was a new girl. She was similar in appearance to Mitchie, but her brown hair was noticeably thicker. She was smiling shyly at Caitlyn; her hair in a side-swept ponytail. I immediately realized that this must be Mitchie's cousin Maggie.

I ran forward eagerly, parting the crowd as best I could. Mitchie finally looked up and saw me.

"Hey!" I called out as best I could. She rushed forward to me and we hugged each other tightly.

Ah, as Jason once said, much better.

We hugged for the longest time, I was breathing in her hair's scent and she was giggling into my shoulder. I felt so insanely happy that I couldn't think clearly even if I wanted to.

Finally, Mitchie pulled away, much to my annoyance.

"C'mon," she winked, "I have someone I'd like you to meet."

I shrugged and followed her like the lovesick puppy I was. Mitchie led me over to Caitlyn and who I presumed was Maggie, the latter giving me a questioning and amused look.

"Hey Caitlyn," I nodded to the curly-haired producer.

"Hey Shane," she grinned slyly, "glad to see you didn't meet any pretty French girls."

I chuckled, "Well, I did, but they were not nearly as pretty as Mitchie." I held Mitchie closer to me as she burst into fresh giggles.

"Shane, this is my cousin, Maggie," Mitchie began, "She's the lucky girl who got my mom's discount."

"Ah," I smiled at her warmly, "You'll have fun here."

"Sure," Maggie rolled her eyes in amusement. I could definetly see the resemblance to Nate as well as Mitchie.

Caitlyn looked from Mitchie to me in the silence that followed.

"Oh just go, Mitchie. I'll show Maggie around," Caitlyn rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Thanks," I answered for the both of us before Mitchie could get a word in edgewise. We walked off together to our area behind the kitchens, and since last year the trees had grown even more so the spot was even more secluded.

"If my cousin, who I believe I've mentioned is more like my twin, get's lost I'm blaming you, not Cait," she laughed as we sat down.

"I'll take it," I smirked, and finally after three long months leaned in to kiss her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me, deepening the kiss. We kissed each other for a few more moments before I pulled back and buried my face in her hair.

"It was a long three months," I breathed. Mitchie giggled.

"Wow, Italian girls don't compete to me?" she chortled, hugging me tightly.

"Oh, come on," I groaned, officially annoyed with this particular question, "never."

Mitchie pulled back and smiled up at me, "That helps my ego."

"Glad to know," I breathed and kissed her again. This time it was shorter, and in amusement Mitchie pulled away.

"How many times can you kiss me?" Mitchie chuckled.

' "Just once more," I begged, leaning in. Mitchie rolled her eyes and deepened the kiss, causing my heart to beat wildly as it went on for a few more minuets.

Finally, she pulled away again.

"Good things come in moderation," Mitchie reminded me.

"Beauty should be overwhelming," I answered, kissing her neck.

"Too much candy makes an upset stomach," Mitchie giggled.

"More good music influences more good music," I replied, smirking.

"Aye carumba," Mitchie sighed, rolling her eyes and burying her face in my chest.

"Anyways, tell me more about your cousin. You haven't given me details over the phone," I paused, calming myself down.

"Maggie? Well, let's se… her full name is Margaret Sarah Kristen Dubois… she loves to play piano, write, compose, play guitar, paint, doodle, study science and history, read and design things… she's really unique, in a good way… erm… she's 17 and just finished her junior year, like me. She's my mom's niece, my closest cousin and my best friend since we were little; she has four older sisters and can speak Spanish fluently. Oh and her mom's Latina but her dad's Canadian, so she can also speak French. There you go," Mitchie smiled.

"Wow, amalgamation," I smirked.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "You don't know the half of it."

I pulled her close, done again with all this talking. Three months had been torture. I know I probably said this already, but I don't care. I love her, and I was glad that I would be getting three months with her all the time to make up for my three months in Europe.

"I really missed you, Shane," Mitchie murmured into my neck, "You weren't just across the country… you were across the Atlantic… who knows what could have happened," She sighed, burying herself closer to me.

I sighed helplessly, "I barely could handle it. I love you, Mitchie," I breathed, glad to finally say those words after so long.

She looked up at me with that large smile of hers, "I love you too, Shane."

I pulled her in for another kiss, but briefer this time. I knew we couldn't get caught here, behind all these trees and buildings and alone, no matter how famous I was.

We pulled back and laughed simultaneously.

"C'mon," Mitchie stood up, "I've got to show my cousin around, and Caitlyn, Maggie and I need to find our own cabin."

"What about Lola?" I asked with a smirk, following her.

"Peggy and Ella are moving into her cabin cause Jade is in college now, and Caitlyn offered to move out and be with me, but we knew we needed another cabin-mate so I asked Maggie, and the rest you knew," Mitchie said all this in a rush, but I had learned how to decipher Mitchie's speed talking early on.

"How close is said cabin to the counselor's complex?" I grinned cockily. Mitchie slapped me on the arm.

"Hey! I was just joking!" I groaned, rubbing my arms as we reached the drop-off area.

"I know," she smirked, "Just making sure you don't get any ideas. But I don't know yet, we haven't picked one."

Caitlyn came running up then, grinning at us excitedly.

"Maggie and I found the perfect cabin, Maggie's setting up and stuff," Caitlyn rushed.

"Cool, which one?" Mitchie grinned.

"Cabin Stones!" Caitlyn laughed.

"You mean the one next to Barron and Sander's cabin, which is next to the counselor complex?" Mitchie gasped.

"That's the one! And it has a bunk bed, a single bed and a huge area for my keyboard! Maggie called the bottom bunk and I called the single, just so you know," Caitlyn continued.

"Awesome, she remembered I like the top bunk! Well, I have to go settle in, but I'll see you soon Shane," Mitchie leaned up and abruptly kissed me on the cheek before running off with Caitlyn.

I sighed and smiled, watching them go.

This summer will be brilliant.

AN: Hey everyone! I forgot to put this on the last chapter, but I love reviews. They make me happy, which makes me write more, which makes me update faster, which gives you guys more story, which makes you review, which makes me happy… it's a cycle of goodness. So please review! :-)


	3. Classes and Glasses

Ch.3 Classes and Glasses

Caitlyn POV

The first day of camp was going to be hectic, due to introductions, schedules and whatnot. But I was looking forward to it; this would be my last year at Camp Rock after five years of fun and finding my sound.

I groaned and got up, looking around the cabin just to see Mitchie snoring on her top bunk and Maggie getting up and getting dressed. I sighed and got up as well, ready to start off the day.

"Should I wake up Mitchie?" Maggie asked groggily.

I shrugged, "I'm turning on my music anyway, there's really no point."

Maggie laughed and finished getting dressed, then looked over at the events sheet by her bed. I was busy coordinating my outfit, but soon enough Maggie let out a large groan.

"Oh no," she sighed, "There's a dance in a week, featuring live music."

"Why is this a bad thing?" I asked in amusement.

"Because dances mean dancing. And frilly-ness. And the horror of needing a date," Maggie groaned. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Does it say you need a date?" I laughed. Maggie turned on her heel to look at the list as I turned on my music.

"No, thank God," Maggie sighed in relief. I had to chuckle again.

"Good. It'll be fun, I promise," I grinned. We had these every couple of years, so I was glad that my last year there would be one.

Suddenly my music entered a particularly loud section and Mitchie screamed, falling off her bunk. Maggie and I both burst into fresh giggles.

"Why, Cait? Why?" Mitchie gasped in exasperation.

"Well, we wanted to wake you up," I grinned, shrugging.

"But why so cruelly?" Mitchie gasped.

Maggie laughed, "It's me, Mitch. I have to be cruel."

Mitchie groaned and rolled back over in her bunk.

"But seriously, Mitchie, it's time for breakfast," I laughed.

"Fine," Mitchie got up, "But just for that I'm going to wake you up tomorrow. Ha!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, I'm so scared…"

Maggie giggled in the corner and put up a poster next to her bed. It featured the Field Museum, which I thought was a little random, but then I saw that it had fossils on it and all became clear.

Mitchie leaned over to me, "Maggie's feeling separation anxiety; she works at the Museum every summer."

"Ah," I nodded.

"I heard that!" Maggie yelled. Mitchie and I laughed as Mitchie quickly got dressed, and soon the three of us went out to the Mess Hall.

As soon as we got there we sat down with Lola, Barron, Sander, Peggy and Ella. Lola had, smartly, moved to a bigger table so we could all fit together. Soon after we sat down, a certain Shane Grey came bounding over and sat in between Mitchie and me. Maggie rolled her eyes, sitting on the other side of Mitchie. Nate Johnson and Jason Smith, Shane's illustrious band mates, sat on the other side of the table. Jason's hair was swept across his face, obscuring his eyes. Nate, on the other hand, managed to hide his face by looking down at his food.

"So Mitchie, are you in my dancing class again?" Shane asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, of course," and Maggie gave me a look from behind them. We both made faces to each other as Mitchie and Shane talked cutesy, and Jason, Nate, and Lola caught these looks and sniggered with us.

Finally, Mitchie noticed Maggie's and my making fun of her and Shane. She stuck her tongue out at us and turned back to her own plate. I looked over at Jason and Nate. Nate wouldn't meet my eyes, but turned back to his food, but Jason smirked and rolled his eyes at me.

Finally, Shane and Mitchie managed too cool off and we all returned to discussing our years.

I was so going to have fun this summer.

CampRock

Maggie and I walked in to the beginner's guitar class. Maggie wanted to brush up on her basics and I wanted to learn how to play. We entered and sat down in some chairs, Maggie pulling out her guitar and I pulling out Mitchie's guitar, which I was borrowing.

The instructor walked in then, and the entire class silenced. It was Nate, and I eagerly sat up.

"Okay everyone, let's get started. Guitar isn't black and white, it isn't a cinch to learn and you'll need to concentrate. So if you came here thinking it is a cop-out class, I'd just leave now," Nate paused, picking up his guitar and looking at everyone. No one moved.

"Ah, good, I'd hate to have to tell Brown that I had people leave my class on the first day. Everyone, hold your guitar like so," Nate continued to instruct the proper way to hold and play a guitar with a pick, explaining to a grumbling Tess that finger playing was too advanced. We ended up finishing the day learning how to tune, which was extremely difficult but luckily we had those lovely electronic tuners.

"Good job today, everyone. I'll see you on Wednesday," Nate smiled and everyone filed out of the class. I turned to Maggie, who was packing up her guitar still.

"Congrats on being, like, the only person who could manually tune their guitar," I grinned. She shrugged.

"I've been hearing guitars with my sisters since I was little. C'mon, let's blow this pop stand!" I rolled my eyes and we both walked out, ignoring Nate on the way although I was sure he was trying to get our attention.

We walked across the camp to put away our guitars when we ran into Jason again. He had his nose in a book titled Songbirds of North America. He wasn't paying attention, and although Maggie and I moved out of the way he ran straight into me.

"Ah!" I cried out, falling to the ground. Jason dropped his book and fell as well, looking dazed.

"Oh, Caitlyn, Maggie, I'm sorry," he blurted out after a few moments of silence, "I was just reading."

"It's okay," Maggie laughed, "I know the feeling."

Jason nodded and helped me up as Maggie handed him his book.

"So you like birds?" I asked conversationally. He nodded eagerly.

"Yes, they are so interesting. The Secretary Bird, for example. A real predator in Africa, it can actually compete with creatures like jackals and hyenas. And the toucan? Definetly my favorite, so colorful and they gather in such large numbers…" Jason's voice trailed off, and Maggie and I looked at each other in amusement.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Jason," I answered, and Maggie and I walked off giggling with each other.

CampRock

The next day featured a dance class with Shane, and I happened to have this class with Mitchie. Maggie was skipping today for everyone's health, as she said. I found that amusing, but she said it in all seriousness.

Shane came to the front of the class, "Okay, everyone, I need the best dancer in the class to come partner me. Let me see…"

Tess hissed behind me, "He's going to pick Mitchie, even though we all know she's not the best."

"Well, it's certainly not you, Tess," I spat back, "Mitchie's better than you."

Mitchie was blushing during this conversation.

"I pick… Caitlyn," Shane nodded at me. I got up there and grinned at him. Tess watched me go with a shocked look on her face, and Mitchie grinned at me.

"Okay, so the dance we're going to do is for partner duets on stage, something that any self-respecting artist needs to do." I picked up Shane's explanations quickly, and soon we were demonstrating a half hip-hop half pop routine for the class.

"Okay everyone, grab a partner. Caitlyn and I will be circling around, helping you," Shane nodded. I watched as Mitchie and Peggy teamed up, grinning with each other. Since both had boyfriends they decided to just go together. (Peggy was dating Ricky, a friend of Barron and Sander and an awesome break dancer.)

Shane walked over and helped them out, sending all three into bursts of giggles. I went around the room, constantly avoiding Tess and her partner, a sad-looking trumpet player. Shane also avoided the pair, and I laughed in my head at the steady annoyance growing between them.

Soon enough, though, Shane bothered to look at the class roster and raised an eyebrow. Turning to me, he asked, "Where's Maggie?"

"Uh…" I paused, "She said she was skiving off for her and everyone else's health," I sighed, blushing. Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Mitchie said she was uncoordinated but not to that extent. Ah well. I'll let her know that I'd like her to actually come to my next class," Shane shrugged, and I returned to helping out.

CampRock

Jason POV

I sat down on the edge of the camp bed, popping open one of my bird books, this time Predatory Birds of Africa. I sat back on my bed and read, ignoring my crazy surroundings as always.

"Hey Jason? JASON!" I looked up to see Shane shouting at me from across the cabin.

"Yes?" I asked, setting down my book although I had just flipped to the chapter on Secretary Birds.

"Have you seen my glasses? I have to read a memo from Brown and I can't see a damn thing without them," Shane sighed. I shrugged.

"Maybe a sparrow came and flew off with them. Sparrows are attracted to shiny things, and your glasses would probably shine in the light. Sparrows need shiny things in their nests so they can find them again, as well as so their chicks can…" but Shane cut me off with a groan.

"Man, I highly doubt that a sparrow swooped in and picked up my glasses off my desk and flew off with them for its damned nest!" Shane spat. I raised an eyebrow.

"Language, Shane. C'mon. I think I found a sparrow's nest when I went bird watching after my guitar class," I got up and went out the cabin to the woods. Shane followed me, grumbling about how I was completely insane.

Finally, I reached the sparrow's nest that I had seen.

"Do you want to climb or shall I?" I asked. Shane gave me a look that clearly meant, I'm not climbing up there and if you want to I'm not going to save you when you break your neck.

I shrugged and began climbing up. I knew that disturbing the sparrow's nest would be bad, especially if they had chicks, but Shane needed his glasses.

I managed to reach the limb and looked inside. There were no baby sparrows, just a few eggs, and some shiny objects. I looked around and saw… glasses!

I grabbed the glasses quickly and slid down the trunk of the tree. I walked over to Shane and handed him his glasses. He looked at them, started glaring when he realized that they were his, and stormed off.

I followed him with a small chuckle and hoped that he wouldn't do anything to my books like he normally does when he's mad.

AN: Read and Review! :-D


	4. Dance Party

Ch. 4 Dance Party

Maggie POV

Caitlyn, unfortunately, made me get dressed up for this shindig of horror. I knew that I was probably the only one who thought this, but if I didn't go people would ask questions and I would become one of the official losers of the camp. Not to mention that Caitlyn would have my head if I sat out.

"Oh good, you brought a dress," Caitlyn sighed in relief whilst raiding my closet. I groaned. Mitchie had made me bring a dress for no apparent reason even though I can stand the things. The dress was spaghetti-strapped, blue and sparkly, what I had worn to Homecoming last year.

"Don't tell me we have to wear dresses," I groaned. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes we do. The guys have to wear tuxes and stuff, so we can laugh at them," she grinned. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the dress.

"Just be grateful that I'm even doing this," I sighed, changing into the dress. I heard Caitlyn chuckle and when I turned around she was in a non-sparkly (as shocking as this was) purple halter, rolling her eyes.

"What did Mitchie throw on?" I asked, smirking. She was actually going with a date, Shane (of course.) I had been helping set up the tech in the dance hall while she was getting ready.

"A green, semi-sparkly strapless. Ready to go?" she laughed. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my purse and followed.

We soon reached the mess hall, which I had observed being transformed into a dance floor with food surrounding. Caitlyn and I entered, and I immediately groaned and turned around, attempting to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Caitlyn grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the hall. I groaned again.

"Please Caitlyn, don't make me!" I moaned. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"You're staying, and you're going to have fun. C'mon," Caitlyn grinned evilly, "Let's dance."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" I gasped. Caitlyn just laughed and we started goofing around on the dance floor. I admit it was silly fun. The music currently was, of course, Connect 3. I looked around for Mitchie and saw her talking to Lola, both of whom were laughing. I waved and she came running over as quickly as possible.

"Hey Maggie! Wow, Caitlyn, you cleaned her up good." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yes, I do quite a good job. Oh look, here comes Shane," Caitlyn and I quickly ran away from Shane and Mitchie before the make-out fest started. We went over and grabbed some sodas, laughing together and dancing while the Hasta La Vista crew went on.

Suddenly Nate from Connect 3 came up and nodded at us. We both turned around and Caitlyn struck up a conversation with him about her productions, but I kept blushing as he kept looking at me.

A new song sung by Lola, Peggy and Ella came on. Caitlyn went off to get some food, and Nate turned to me.

Aww, shit, Caitlyn. Why couldn't you stay around? I thought desperately.

"Do you want to dance?" Nate asked awkwardly. I mentally groaned again. I wanted to say No no no! But I was far too polite. Grudgingly, I answered, "Sure."

He took me by the waist and began to spin me around as Lola sang her new song, Silly Boi. It was a slow song, even more mortifying in this particular situation. I was constantly waiting for Lola's typical fast beat to begin, but it never did.

I decided to take this punishment dignified and cooperated during the dance, although not so much so that I would encourage him. Nate looked kind of nervous as he gently pulled me across the floor.

"So, Maggie… why are you in my beginner's guitar class?" Nate asked conversationally. I shrugged.

"I'm not that good at the basics even if I know them, so I figured I should really learn them before I venture into intermediate stuff," I sighed.

Nate nodded, "You know, when Camp's over and stuff I'll teach you what I'm teaching in my intermediate class, you know, if you want me to," Nate blushed.

I mentally sighed, but replied, "No, that's okay, really."

Nate nodded, taking that answer. We were silent for the rest of the song, and when Lola finally stopped singing he let go of me politely.

"Thanks," he said as he left. As weird as that had been, and as much as I wish it hadn't been, I felt curiously warmer now. Shrugging, I turned and walked back to the food tables, heading over to Peggy to talk.

CampRock

Jason POV

I wished that I had someone to dance with. What was the point of going to a 'dance' if you didn't have anyone to dance with? I sighed and drank some punch as I watched everyone dance on the floor. I smiled to myself as Maggie and Nate pulled apart from each other. They were such darlings, the both of them, and so meant for each other.

I saw Caitlyn, the producer girl with the pretty brown eyes and curly hair, talking animatedly with Sander. I thought that this might be a chance to get a dance, so I walked over cautiously. Both looked up at my presence.

"Hi," I smiled. Both nodded at me. A new song started by Peggy and Ella, and I took the opportunity to ask Caitlyn.

"So, Caitlyn, do you want to dance?" I asked calmly. She looked over at Sander for a minuet, and then shrugged.

"Sure," and I took her across the floor. Her hair smelt like strawberries.

"So, Jason, what are you into, I mean, besides music?" Caitlyn asked.

"Birds," I answered automatically, like a reflex. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"Like, feathers and tweeting birds?" Caitlyn smirked. I shrugged.

"Yeah. They're really interesting when you read about them, and songbirds aren't the only ones. There are predatory birds, penguins, seabirds, land-birds, tropical birds… my favorite is the toucan," I smiled. Caitlyn started to look at me like I was missing some parts of my brain. I knew this look well.

"Um… are you into anything else?" Caitlyn asked awkwardly. I shrugged.

"I like to read, but don't tell Shane. He'll have a hemorrhage," Caitlyn laughed out loud, looking instantly more comfortable.

"Well, that's good. What books have you read?" Caitlyn asked. I shrugged.

"Well, the usual, Lord of the Flies, Wuthering Heights, A Separate Peace, Rebecca…" I let my voice trail off. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"You read books? Like, old books?" she smirked. I shrugged.

"Yeah, they're good. But I've also read Harry Potter, if you're worried," I grinned. Caitlyn laughed again and the song ended.

"Well, it was nice talking with you, Jason. I'll see you around," and Caitlyn left, heading over to Maggie and Peggy to talk. I smiled to myself.

This time, I hadn't blown it with a girl. Maybe I should talk less about birds and more about books more often.

CampRock

Mitchie POV

Shane had come by and swept me off my feet, as per usual, about ten minuets before the dance actually started. It was moments such as that that made me smile and remember why I love him so much.

Now we were dancing to a song put on by Ricky, Barron and Sander's new bud, and Barron. It wasn't too slow but it wasn't too fast, and I conveniently got to rest my head in Shane's shoulder. I particularly liked the smell of his cologne that day.

"Mitchie," Shane murmured, "Do you remember your birthday last year?" he asked as he spun me around.

"Of course, how could I forget?" I smiled into his neck, "You had gotten me my bracelet." Said bracelet was currently on my wrist, the inscription saying You're my Voice.

"And I told you I loved you for the first time," Shane murmured, still holding onto me tightly.

"And I told you I loved you too," I smiled, looking up at him finally.

"And then we made out," Shane laughed. I smacked his arm as we continued to dance and a new song came on, this time a piano piece put on by my awesome cousin.

"Oh, and remember Christmas?" I asked, grinning at him. He nodded eagerly.

"We fell asleep together on your couch and your mom nearly flipped," Shane laughed, "But then we explained and all had cookies."

"I can't believe your family," I sighed, shaking my head sadly.

"Hey, Uncle Brown came over for dinner," Shane grinned. I sighed.

"It's not the same. What did you do, again, to make your parents and younger brother hate you so much?"

"Well, I think it was leaving them and getting an unstable career as a singer rather than stay, go to college, and become a lawyer like they always wanted," Shane sighed, "and as for my younger brother, it was because I made them so anxious about their children's futures they practically put him in shackles. He's going to become a lawyer or else my mom may have a seizure," I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Do you ever regret not following their wishes?" I asked softly. Shane kissed my temple while shaking his head.

"If I hadn't, I wouldn't have you," he murmured, "and trust me, I would have done it all again. Thank God for Uncle Brown," he sighed. I lifted my head to look at him.

"My parents would never have paid for the three years I spent as a camper," Shane shrugged, "My uncle brought me here because he knew I had musical ability. I guess Uncle Brown is more like my father than my actual father will ever be," I leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm glad. Hey, we have something in common," Shane raised an eyebrow.

"We both had to rely on charity to get here," I whispered softly. Shane kissed me fiercer than I had kissed him.

"I don't care what anyone says, you deserve to be here more than some of these shlubs," Shane sighed. I giggled and rested my head on his chest again.

"That means more to me than you will ever know, Shane," I whispered softly. Shane smiled against my head.

"Remember our conversation right after Final Jam last year?" Shane asked softly. I nodded.

"We went out into a canoe, and I explained why I lied, because I wanted to fit in for once, and then you told me that you would never be so shallow as to judge me because of where I came from. Then we kissed," I smiled wider.

"And I asked you to be my girlfriend and we kissed again and the canoe tipped over," Shane laughed. I giggled and nodded against him.

"And Caitlyn laughed at us," I smirked. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Caitlyn laughs at us much too much," Shane sighed. I giggled again.

"And my mom said you could be my boyfriend if you helped us pack up the next morning, so you stayed even though Nate was ready to bite your head off," Shane laughed really loudly at this.

"And Jason stayed too because he wanted to bird watch so Nate had to stay," I giggled.

"I love your band mates," I smiled. Shane grinned.

"I'm glad. It makes my life easier." We kissed again as yet another song started. Shane pulled away, grabbed my hand, and led me outside away from the crowds, the stuffiness, and the watching eyes.

AN: Sorry that this chapter's shorter and kind of boring. In the next one the drama starts! Yay! Please review! D


	5. Bushes

Ch. 5 Bushes

Mitchie POV

Shane and I went over to our special spot, Shane never letting go of my hand. I smiled up at him the entire way there, him often kissing the top of my head or my cheek.

Soon enough we reached our spot and sat down together on the steps. Shane immediately kissed my lips, softly moving his own against mine. I let out a soft moan and wrapped my arms around him, kissing back just as softly. Shane pulled me closer to him by the waist, kissing me a little fiercer now.

I managed to break away and gasp out, "Shane!" before he brought our lips together again. I tightly bound my arms around his neck, burying my fingers and hands in his hair and pulling myself up ward a little. I deepened each kiss, making him groan against my mouth. He gently pulled me up by the waist and situated me in his lap.

"Mitchie," he sighed, breaking away but I just leaned in and kissed his lips again. Shane moaned and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. I managed to free my legs, which were falling asleep crushed against Shane, and wrapped them around his waist. Shane moaned even louder against me and kissed me even fiercer. I parted my lips and breathed heavily, loosing every once of sanity and control that I once thought I possessed. Shane opened his mouth and gently licked my lips with his tongue. I moaned again and wrapped my tongue around his, breathing heavily and pressing myself against him. I knew what we both wanted, but were we brave enough to let us go there? My dress was already riding up and I knew that unless we backed out now there was no going back.

"Shane," I moaned again against his mouth. He moaned back in response and started kissing my neck, causing me to arch my back.

Oh God was pretty much the only thought going through my mind at this point; I knew that I would never be able to control myself now.

I stopped him from kissing lower than my neckline by kissing his lips again, stronger than before. Shane gasped against my mouth, moaning my name again, gently touching my stomach and sides with his fingertips. I slowly began to run my hands up his chest.

"MICHELLE LOUISE TORRES!" I heard a voice scream out in horror and shock that sounded scarily like my mom.

"SHANE JOSEPH GREY!" I heard another voice scream out in horror and shock that sounded scarily like Brown.

Shane and I jumped apart from each other and I landed on the cold hard ground. Shane sat on the steps looking shocked and embarrassed, while I think I just looked shocked.

Brown and my Mom both glared at the pair of us. Brown walked over and grabbed Shane's arm roughly, pulling him up from the steps.

"I am ashamed of you, Shane. Ashamed," Brown snapped.

"Michelle," my mom sighed, "I thought you had more sense."

"We weren't doing anything!" I managed to blubber out through my rapidly appearing tears.

"Yes, and it's a good thing that Brown and I found you when we did! Michelle! You could have gotten pregnant!" my mom sighed, pulling me up of the ground as Brown led Shane away, still yelling at him about taking advantage of situations and not being able to control himself.

"You just hope I only ground you, young lady," my Mom snapped as we walked along in the opposite direction.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I sobbed, looking up at her angrily, "We weren't even doing it, mom!"

"I don't care, Mitchie! Don't you understand?" my Mom snapped even louder. I kept my big fat mouth shut as we walked down to her cabin. She didn't even trust me enough to let me sleep in my own.

CampRock

Shane POV

Brown thrust me into his cabin and I fell on top of his bed. He slammed the door and stared at me, his hands on his hips. Everything was going by in a blur. Just a minuet ago I was kissing Mitchie…

Now would be an excellent time to learn how to time travel! I thought angrily.

"Shane, I am ashamed of you," Brown spat, looking angry, "This is one time when I am not upset that I have to be uncool."

"According to my memory, however, we weren't even naked," I snapped back. Brown glared.

"Yes, but what if we had come across you five or even ten minuets later? Shane, we don't have any romantic rules at this camp, but it's pretty much understood that you should not be having sex! You of all people would know this!" Brown sighed. I groaned again.

"We weren't having sex!" I yelled. Brown rolled his eyes.

"Not yet you weren't. I'm so ashamed of you," Brown sighed, "Mitchie's such a talented girl. How could you do something like that to her? What if she got pregnant? That would be the end of her career!"

"WE WEREN'T HAVING SEX!" I screamed. Brown glared.

"How about her reputation, then? Do you want Mitchie to be known as a harlot, or something, Shane?" Brown snapped.

"Everyone knows we've been dating for almost a year, Uncle Brown!" I groaned, holding my face in my hands, "We are allowed to make out!"

"If anyone besides Mrs. Torres and I had found you both of your reputations would now be ruined!" Brown sighed.

"No, they wouldn't have! Mitchie's not a tramp and I'm not a playboy! EVERYONE KNOWS THIS!" I screamed. Brown glared harder.

"I suppose you are not aware of the fact that you were in the midst of nature, where anyone could have found you, and Mitchie's dress was riding up so that her mother and I could see her underwear?" Brown spat. I immediately blushed crimson.

"She was?" I mumbled. Brown nodded.

"This is what I mean, Shane! You were clearly caught up in the moment! I don't know if you and Mitchie should be seeing each other while at camp. Your reputations and the reputation of my camp might be ruined," Brown muttered thoughtfully.

"What? No, please, don't! Uncle, please, it won't happen again, please, I realize that Camp Rock might be ruined because it's no longer 'family-friendly,' so please, don't make us…" I felt panic enter my soul and stay there, and I found myself on my knees begging Uncle Brown not go that far.

Brown looked at me with half-pitiless half-sorrowful eyes, "I don't know what I will do, Shane. You've practically left me no choice. Mrs. Torres also has a say in the matter, but where this is concerned, you and Mitchie do not. What's that American phrase? Oh yes, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you," Brown glared, "So I'd keep my mouth shut, if I were you."

I nodded, sitting back in his bed and closing my eyes. My arms were wrapped across my chest. I could not believe this was happening.

"Shane," Brown was sitting on the edge of the bed now, "You realize that, since you've left your parents, your upbringing is my responsibility. I'm only looking out for you," he sighed.

"Yeah, and your stupid camp," I spat back. I immediately regretted saying that by the look of hurt in Brown's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," I mumbled. Brown sighed.

"I don't know what to do with you, Shane. One summer you're out of control in one way, the next in another. What happens when you have to go out on your own, Shane? No one's going to be around to clean up your messes, and soon there won't even be anyone around to help you get through them," Brown got up and left, locking the door behind him.

I sighed and soon fell asleep.

CampRock

Mitchie POV

I woke up the next day to the glares of my mother. Again. I could not believe that this was happening.

"You are on kitchen duty, and are on my cabin arrest during your downtime," my Mom sighed as I got up and began to get dressed.

I dropped my jeans on the floor, "What?!"

"Do not test me, young lady. Now get dressed," and she left to go cook. I grumbled to myself, feeling testy and angsty.

How could she do this to me? To us? I can't believe this! It's like she doesn't even trust me! I thought angrily. I went and did my time quietly but definetly not willingly before going to dance class. At least I would see Shane there.

He wasn't there, Jason was filling in. I felt angry, upset and heartbroken. Was Shane being punished too? Or was he so embarrassed that he was avoiding me? I sat in between Cait and Maggie without a word, although both looked at me worriedly. They asked questions about where I was or what I had been doing or what was wrong, but I didn't answer. I didn't have vocal power, to be frank.

"Okay everyone, Shane can't come teach today so you get me!" Jason smiled. Everyone shrugged, showing sheer indifference. I wanted to sob, but I just shrugged as well. Both Maggie and Cait noticed this and exchanged worried glances.

"Today we're going to do a routine that you can do when you're holding a guitar or base. Even if you don't play those instruments, it's good to know," and Jason taught us step by step through the routine. I paid attention enough to pick it up, but to be honest I wasn't there mentally at all.

After Dance class I went back to the kitchen to help out. Not five minuets into slapping burgers Maggie and Cait came running in.

"Mitchie! What's wrong?" Cait asked immediately.

"Mitch, what happened?" Maggie demanded. I sighed and shrugged, still rolling out burgers.

"Mitch, don't go into burger-mode. Tell us now, or we'll have to cover your head with that meat," Maggie raised her eyebrows. I groaned in exasperation.

"Guys, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" I sighed.

"You and Shane disappeared at the dance and we didn't see you again until Dance! We haven't seen Shane at all!" Cait cried.

"Did you guys…?" Maggie asked quietly.

"NO!" I screamed out in exasperation. Cait and Maggie backed away from me in defense.

"Sorry, sorry!" Maggie muttered, Cait just hiding her face.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "No, we didn't, but mom and Brown saw us making out and got really mad. I'm stuck on kitchen duty and I'm not allowed to leave her cabin during down-time," I sighed, "and I have no clue how Shane's being punished."

Cait and Maggie looked at each other in shock, and then turned back to me, "But you guys were only making out! It wasn't like you were naked!" Cait sighed, "Oh wait… were you?"

"NO!" I screamed again. Cait and Maggie backed up a couple more steps.

"So why did they freak so much?" Maggie sighed.

"Well, we were very close… and I had my legs wrapped around his waist," I mumbled, "and according to mom my underwear was showing."

"Oh," both fell silent, watching me silently roll out burgers.

"Well, your punishment is still harsh," Maggie finally replied, "I mean, yeah they would freak if they saw that, but they should be calm now, right?"

I shook my head no, "They're still being Hitler-like. I don't know how much longer I can take this," I sighed, finishing up my burgers, "I really need him."

Cait and Maggie looked at each other again, and then both sighed and gave me a hug.

"It'll be fine, Mitch," Cait smiled, "You'll see."

I shrugged, and both left the kitchen.

AN: Dun dun dun! Read and review! Do you think that Mitchie and Shane deserve this, or are you as appalled as Maggie and Caitlyn? Tell me! D


	6. Rocky Outcropping

Ch. 6 Rocky Outcropping

Maggie POV

By now it was the beginning of July, and camp was getting well under way with classes and contests. I was already too intimidated to speak. When Mitch wasn't being mopy about Shane and her problems, Caitlyn wasn't dragging me to events or playing piano with me, classes weren't in session and Aunt Connie didn't need my help in the kitchen; I was next to the lake on a rocky cliff I had come across, surrounded by nature in its beauty, observing and writing. Sometimes I wrote songs, both vocal and piano (even a little guitar.) Most often, though, I worked on my novel. The natural beauty of this camp brought out even more of my creative juices than normal.

But, with my imagination, this probably wasn't a good thing.

The laptop my parents had given me for keeping my average up this year (97 is NOT easy) was already filling up with my music, my stories, my homework and Zoo Tycoon 2, all necessities. Well, maybe I could loose the homework. The keys had not worn out, like on my Dad's, and the memory was still holding strong, I admit.

It was a soft, peaceful Thursday when Nate decided to come into my life again. Now, I must admit, prior to my cousin's falling in love with him, I much preferred Shane to Nate and Jason. However, my cousin and I have rules concerning these sorts of things, and Shane immediately became off limits in the crush department. I had mourned for a day before celebrating with Mitchmister.

Back to the Thursday. I had a keyboard hooked up to my laptop, and I was a ways away from the main camp, so the odds of being found by chance were nil. Of course, I had told Mitch (who had recently been let out of Aunt Connie's cabin and put on cabin arrest in her own) and Caitlyn where I was going for privacy, but I trusted them. My mistake.

Working on Dragon Dance (all piano) and humming the melody to myself, I didn't quite notice (for I notice everything) the steps coming up behind me. But since I did vaguely hear them, I didn't jump when a voice called, "Nice, some sort of new-age Celtic dance?"

Nate stood behind me, and I mentally groaned and turned to face Nate, in all his curly-haired pop star glory (snort.)

"Neo-Celtic? Fan of the term, but no," I laughed, "more of future soundtrack to a fantasy film."

"Ah," he nodded, and sat down next to me without my permission. I was out on a rocky outcropping, the lake washing way down below me, my laptop in front of me and the keyboard on my left. Nate took up my right escape bath, so I was screwed if a bear came behind me. I decided to give scrawny-looking Nate the benefit of the doubt in a bear confrontation. After all, I just had to outrun him.

"So why do you come up here so much?" Nate continued, unperturbed by the fact that I continued to work on Dragon Dance. This behavior must be normal here.

"Because I can think. I'm sort of a greeny," I shrugged, switching around some notes in the flight-inspired section.

Nate grinned, "Naturegal?"

"To the rescue, saving our planet from the evil that is man," I smirked back at him. He chuckled.

"Clever. I guess that I'm not the first to call you that?" he laughed.

"Nope. Actually, Mitchmister was the first, when we were seven," I giggled at the memories, "We were inventing nicknames for each other."

"What did you name her?" Nate asked, amused, "Mitchmister?"

"No, that's my mom's name for her. I christened Mitchie The Resonator," I laughed, "So much more original."

"Resonator?" Nate raised an eyebrow.

"As in, her voice resonates," I thought that would have been obvious.

"Ah," Nate fell silent then, and I returned to my mixing. Soon enough I could pretend he wasn't there. I almost got to what I had dubbed the 'fire' section when he spoke again.

"You're really good," he mused.

"Thanks," I answered hesitantly, "Here, there are the singers, the dancers, the instrument players, the producers and the composers. I fall under instrument player and composer," I explained, figuring out the next trill as I talked.

"Analyzed Camp Rock in three weeks. That's talent," Nate laughed.

"Not really, the system's pretty obvious," I rolled my eyes.

"So not a singer, dancer or producer?" Nate continued, still unperturbed.

"Producing is pretty much like composing, only I work with the music before the arts touch it and producers work with it afterwards. I like to dance, but I am horrible. I can only watch So You Think You Can Dance and dream," I grinned. Nate nodded.

"And what about singing?" he asked.

"I'm not very good," I shrugged, "I'm pretty pitchy."

"Aw, c'mon, you have the voice of a singer, the speaking voice I mean," Nate laughed.

"Let me put it this way: Mitchie, my parents, and my junior high BFFs are convinced I can sing. Meanwhile, my sisters, my high school chums and I are convinced I can not. Please do not aggravate me by siding with the former group without actually having heard me sing," I sighed, already annoyed beyond belief with this kid.

"Sorry," he muttered, but sounding honest.

I shrugged, "You didn't know it was a point of annoyance for me. But now you do," I laughed briefly before turning back to Dragon Dance.

We sat silently again. All that could be heard was the birds, my music, and the distant beats of the camp. My music soon stopped after I hit composer's block. I hit composer's block every day, stopped for that day, slept on it, and resumed in the morning. It was an ongoing cycle.

Nate noticed the prolonged silence as I turned to my story.

"What's wrong?" he asked tentatively.

"Got composer's block. My cue to end for the day," I shrugged.

"What?" Nate seemed outraged, "never let that stop you. Here, let me see," Nate took my laptop from me.

He looked at my story, The Circle, with a raised eyebrow and turned to me again.

"I also write stories," I shrugged, blushing.

Nate chuckled, "A woman of many talents."

"You don't know the half of it," I mutter as Nate opened Dragon Dance and began to play it, the whole way through. That means he listened to all one hundred at two completed measures, each with three beats and each beat a quarter note. I mentally groaned as he scrutinized it.

When the music abruptly ended, signifying my block for today, Nate began to fiddle. I couldn't stand to hear him butcher my baby, so I put on my iPod and listened to Fall Out Boy at ridiculous volumes.

Finally, Nate tapped me. I braced myself and pulled out my earphones.

"I admit, it was a tough spot in the melody," he began, "but I found if you added a small, two octave scale followed by a trill on b flat and c it finished the section nicely," Nate paused and played the fire section again.

He was right. At the end I gaped and looked at him in pure mental shock.

He laughed, "Songwriters are composers in their own right. I write a lot of the songs for Connect 3. I guess the ratio is I write 2/5, Shane writes 3/5."

"And Jason?" I laughed.

"Well, he tries, and they're good… in their own special, quirky way," Nate laughed. We both chuckled together and I snapped shut my laptop.

"Well, thanks," I grinned, "I would have spent all night agonizing over it before being hit with inspiration upon waking up."

Nate chuckled, "This happens every day?"

"Yup," I shrugged, "Daily case of composer's block. I judge how bad it is by how soon it happens. It was pretty late today, actually," I grinned.

Nate looked thoughtful as I packed up.

"How's this," he began hesitantly, "I'll come down here with you, listen as you compose, and when you hit your composer's block, I'll fix it for you? No more nighttime agonizing," Nate grinned hopefully.

I thought about it for a moment. He had helped. His presence hadn't intruded on my muse, as most presences did. He might have even helped my muse (although that might be a fluke.) And a bear hadn't come after all…

"Sure," I smiled tentatively. No harm in trying it out for a couple of days.

"Cool," he nodded eagerly. We walked back to camp, him carrying my keyboard. Turns out his scrawny arms were strong after all.

CampRock

I strode into the cabin I shared with Caitlyn and Mitchie, the latter of the two recently released from her tenure in Aunt Connie's and allowed to see Shane until Brown decided their ultimate punishment. Everyone around the camp had heard what happened and everyone around the camp knew that it was only a matter of time until Brown cracked down on them. I felt so bad for both Mitchie and Shaney MicShane.

Caitlyn was painting Mitchie's nails on her bed, both laughing together about something or other. I rolled my eyes and set down my laptop and Caitlyn's keyboard. Before Nate fixed my song, I might have strangled them. Now I just planned to glare at them.

"Oh, he Maggie," Mitchie grinned, "how was nature?"

"Good," I rolled my eyes and sat on my bunk, "By the way, I won't kill you for telling Nate where I was."

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other in confusion.

"We didn't tell Nate," Mitchie began, but I cut her off.

"Um, then who did?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No clue, but honest, it wasn't us," Caitlyn shrugged.

"Well, it might have been Shane…" Mitchie blushed. I sighed. Even if they were in big trouble, Mitchie and Shane told each other everything without boundaries or rules. I should have factored him in.

"Right, my mistake," I shrugged, "I'll go yell at him now."

Mitchie made a move to stop me, but Caitlyn held her back.

"Not with wet polish and not when you should be on your best behavior," Caitlyn winked at me as I left.

I rolled my eyes and ran through the camp. People called out to me in greeting and I waved as I passed. I had no time for that sort of thing right now.

I reached Connect 3's cabin and hopped inside without knocking. Shane was monkeying with his guitar, Jason was doodling on a piece of paper (the doodle looked, of course, like a bird) and Nate was nowhere to be found, which was a good thing at the moment.

"Shane, I have a bone to pick with you," I began, my hands on my hips.

"Ooh, this should be amusing," Jason looked up and grinned. I rolled my eyes and Shane looked at me apprehensively.

"Yes…?" he asked.

"Why did you tell Nate where I was?" I continued angrily.

"You didn't tell me not to, and he asked," Shane chuckled.

I sighed, "I'll get back at you later, in my own special way. See ya, Jason," I laughed manically and ran out of the cabin.

"Ooh, this should be even more amusing," I heard Jason say behind me. I laughed a little and ran back to camp.

AN: The problems continue... wow, I had a productive day. Please read and review D


	7. Tunes to Live By

Ch. 7 Tunes to Live By

Nate POV

The next day was another day of my beginner's guitar class. I walked in eagerly, driven by some crazy desire to see Maggie again. I knew that this was crazy, but I had never been this drawn to anyone before in my entire life. My past two girlfriends were both yuppies who I was insanely glad to be rid of at the end, and I just knew they cheated on me. But Maggie didn't seem to be a yuppie, nor did she seem to be a cheater. She was just… like me. She had a wall a mile thick that was extremely hard to penetrate.

So why was I so eager to show her the door in my wall and give her the key, so to speak? I didn't think I'd ever figure that out.

Maggie and Caitlyn were eagerly sitting in the front of my class. Well, at least Caitlyn was. Maggie looked like she had been dragged there and was not happy about it. I fought back my urge to be disappointed and grabbed my guitar, ready to teach.

"Okay, everyone, today we're going to learn a basic chord progression, alright? The progression is E major, A major, E major, A major, E major, B major, E major, B major. Don't worry; if you just got lost there I'm going to talk you through it step by step. Who caught all of the notes I mentioned, however?" I looked amongst my students. Almost all of them were shaking their heads in confusion. I even saw Barron sweep his hand over his head in a went over MY head gesture. The only one who didn't look confused, of course, was Maggie.

"Okaaaaaayyyy… Maggie!" I tried to make it sound like I was considering more people than just her. I half expected her to groan and refuse to come up, but she came up dignified, bringing her guitar and standing next to me.

"Did you get all that?" I asked softly. She nodded, and plucked out an E followed by an A followed by an E followed by an A. I nodded in encouragement, she was really getting these down, when she stumbled on the B chord.

"Okay, that's okay, the B chord is difficult. Good job," I smiled at her. She shrugged and went back to her seat.

"Now that we have had a demonstration, let's all try it out, shall we?" I asked the class pleasantly, "Do we all remember the E chord?"

We progressed through the chords until it was time for class to end. Caitlyn and Maggie walked passed me, Caitlyn throwing me a small smile and Maggie keeping her head down. I sighed and packed up, wishing that I could get such a reaction that Caitlyn gives me, but from Maggie.

CampRock

I walked over to Maggie's spot later on that day, ready for any hostility that she may or may not throw at me. I was going to fight this, no matter how idiotic that was.

I saw her with her guitar, plucking out some chords while looking at a piece of sheet music. I sat down, deciding to ignore any glares that she may or may not give me.

Maggie looked up and looked… relieved? Maybe I was getting a breakthrough after all…

"Oh good, Nate, you're here. I need your help on this song, I know how to play it on piano but not on guitar," Maggie shoved the sheet music into my face. I grabbed it and looked at the title.

Gimme Shelter by the Rolling Stones. Hmm, this might be fun.

I looked at the chord progressions and nodded to myself.

"Well, it looks a little more difficult than some stuff, but not too bad." I took her guitar from her and began to sight read. Once I had gone through it twice, I turned back to Maggie and handed her the guitar.

"Okay, I'm going to show you the chords, okay?" she nodded. I helped her through each chord and I couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation whenever my fingers moved her fingers on the fret board.

No, Nate, I thought angrily, you're lucky you're even kind of her friend, not really even her friend.

She cooperated nicely enough, easily moving her fingers where I told her to and even smiling at me a little. Maybe she was warming up to me after all.

"Okay, now you've been through the entire song. Albeit, slowly, but you've been through it," I smiled at Maggie. She grinned back.

"Thanks, Nate. I'll see you around," she started plucking out the chords again. I sighed, got up, and left.

CampRock

It was judgment day for Shane and Mitchie. I felt nervous for them, but at the same time I really wanted to make a breakthrough with Maggie, so much that I was ignoring the rapidly growing problems around me with my friends.

I sat on the edge of my bed, reading through my lesson plans. Jason was sitting on his bed, reading yet another book on birds, something about penguins this time.

I looked up and saw Maggie come running in. My heart leapt despite it all.

"Hola Maggie!" Jason laughed, beating me in the greeting.

"Hey Jason," Maggie rolled her eyes, "Judgment is being passed on Mitchie and Shane, I thought I should come by and let you crazy people know. See ya Nate, Jason," and Maggie was gone again.

I sighed and laid back on my bed, daydreaming about her, when Jason came over and peered over me. I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"What, Jason?" I demanded. Jason shrugged.

"Who are you dreaming about?" he asked pleasantly.

"How do you know it's a who? It could be a what," I snapped back, irritable.

Jason shrugged, "I just had a feeling that it was a who. Maggie?"

"NO!" I shouted, sitting up, "I wasn't dreaming about a who! Now leave me alone!" Jason raised his hands in the air and went back to his bed.

I groaned and rolled over in my bed, trying to wipe myself clean of all thoughts of Maggie. She was barely my friend; it wasn't like I would ever have any possible chance with her. I had to start getting over her; I had to regain my sanity.

I looked up and Shane was barging into the cabin, looking angrier than he had ever been in his entire life, and I had been there when he left the music video.

"HOW… DARE… HIM… GOD… DAMN… HIM… TO… HELL!" Shane screamed, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh no," I sighed, "What did they decide."

Shane glared at me, and I backed off with my hands.

He jumped on his bed and screamed into his pillow. Jason and I exchanged worried looks.

"Seriously, Shane, what was the verdict?" I finally interjected between his screams.

Shane sat up and looked at me with wild eyes.

"I am not allowed to see Mitchie until a week before Final Jam," he spat, and then went back to screaming into his pillow.

Oh no, I though worriedly. This would not be good. Shane had just gone three months without seeing Mitchie! How would he last another month, especially with Mitchie so close? Brown was officially on my evil list.

Shane continued to scream into his pillow. Jason and I finally couldn't take it any more so we ran out of the cabin like bats out of hell. We ran straight to the nurse's office, got ear plugs, and ran back.

Shane was still screaming, so we put in the earplugs and sat on the edge of his bed until he pretty much lost his voice. When he looked up at us with still-wild, hopeless eyes, Jason and I took out our earplugs simultaneously.

"How am I going to live, Nate?" Shane whispered his voice quite hoarse. I sighed and shrugged.

"Maybe you can send smoke signals!" Jason suggested .We both looked at him in annoyance and he shut his mouth tightly.

"I don't know, man. I don't know," I sighed. Shane sat back on his bed and covered his eyes with his hands.

At that moment Maggie came running in again.

"Mitchie is currently sobbing in her bed so much I'm worried she's going to have a panic attack," Maggie sighed, "How's Shane doing?"

"He spent the last twenty minuets screaming his head off," Jason replied immediately. I smacked his forehead and he looked upset.

"But I had a V8 today!" he whined. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Maggie.

"What are we going to do?" I asked softly. Maggie shook her head sadly.

"I don't know," she sighed, coming over to the bed with us. Shane looked at her, his eyes begging her to have an answer. She shrugged and looked at him sadly.

"Wait…" I paused, "Jason's got an idea!"

"Drinking V8 juice?" Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"Sending smoke signals?" Shane snapped.

"No, the general idea of that. The smoke signals, not the V8," I explained to Maggie, "Did Brown say you couldn't talk?"

"Well, no, but Connie took Mitchie's phone away," Shane sighed.

"Send messages through us!" Maggie gasped, catching on to my idea.

"Exactly! You can tell us what you want to say to each other, or give us notes if you don't want us to know!" I explained to Shane. He looked at me in amazement.

"So I could talk to Mitchie… through you guys?" he breathed. I nodded.

"We could switch off, I'll give the first message, Maggie the next, Jason the next, Caitlyn the next, et cetera," I eagerly explained.

"Can you give Mitchie a message now?" Shane begged.

"Sure, I'm going back there," Maggie smiled warmly.

"Can you tell her that I'm sorry? And that I love her?" Shane breathed. Maggie nodded and ran out of the cabin.

Shane looked like Christmas had come early as we all sat around waiting for the next message. Maggie came running in ten minuets later, panting and out of breath but with a smile on her face.

"Mitchie says she misses you, and that she loves you too," Maggie panted.

"Thanks, Maggie," Shane smiled warmly, "I don't want you to pass out."

Maggie grinned and came over, giving Shane a hug. I watched with an ounce of jealousy as they hugged and Maggie bounded out of the cabin.

"I'm going to go check on Mitchie," I excused, running out after Maggie.

"Hey, Maggie!" I called out. Maggie turned around and let out a sigh when she saw it was me.

"Hey, Nate. What's up," she asked calmly.

"I was coming to see how Mitchie was doing," I replied, trying not to seem overeager when approaching her.

Maggie nodded, "Come on. She's not doing too well."

I followed Maggie to her cabin, where Mitchie was lying on her bunk, staring up at the ceiling. Upon our entry she looked up and eagerly asked, "Do you have another message?"

"No," Maggie sighed, "Shane didn't want to overdo it. But he gives you this," Maggie hugged Mitchie.

"Thanks," Mitchie smiled. Maggie shrugged and they both started talking. I hung around awkwardly for a while before leaving without saying goodbye.

AN: Hey everyone. So, I know it's early considering its only chapter seven, which means I have nine chapters to go, but I'm already thinking through the sequel to this. However, there are… let's say, some risky parts that could be in it… so I need to know what people want. There's a poll on my profile that I'd really like you to vote in, whether you absolutely love this story, like it, are iffy about it, dislike it or hate it passionately, I want to know what your opinion is on the matter of content and rating for the sequel. The poll will be done when this story's done, and I promise to go by the majority even if I don't like the majority's decision. So please, vote, before I have a hemorrhage. And review, lol D.


	8. Quirkiness

Ch. 8 Quirkiness

Caitlyn POV

The note carrying job was a big one, as well as an important one. Today was my day, and at the very least I was getting a pretty darn awesome work out running back and forth across the camp.

I ran into Shane's cabin with a message from Mitchie, hope playing across my face that no one else was here. It was just Shane, writing something down on scraps of paper, looking both excited and depressed like only Shane could.

"Hey, Shane, I got a message for you!" I enthusiastically announced. Shane looked up and his face broke out into a wide grin.

"What, what?" he asked keenly.

"Here, I didn't read it," I handed the note to Shane. He opened it up and read it eagerly, smiling wildly with each passing sentence.

"Thanks Caitlyn," Shane smiled, then grabbed a piece of paper and began to write a reply. I cautiously picked up the old note off his bed. Shane quickly snatched it back, smirking at me.

"That's private, Caitlyn," Shane laughed. I rolled my eyes and stood at the doorframe as Jason came running in.

"Hey Jason," Shane greeted as he leapt on his bed and began digging around underneath it.

"What are you doing, Jason?" I asked with an eye roll.

"Looking for my instruction manual… ah, here it is! See you guys later!" and Jason ran back out of the cabin.

Shane looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrugged, shaking my head. Soon enough he finished his note and handed it to me.

"See ya, Cait," he laughed. I nodded and ran out of the cabin to mine.

"Hey, Mitchie! I've got a message from… Hi Connie!" I squeaked. Mrs. Torres was currently talking to Mitchie, and looked up when I greeted them.

"Hello, Caitlyn. Who do you have a message from?" Connie raised an eyebrow in semi amusement.

"From Jason," I improvised, "Yeah. He says he needs you to help him look for some type of bird," I sighed, "You know how he is."

"Yeah, thanks, Cait. Mom, can I go?" Mitchie asked eagerly. Connie shrugged and smiled at us as we ran out of the cabin.

We managed to reach the woods as I called Jason on my cell phone, telling him our alibi.

"Yo, Jason, is there any bird that you desperately want to look for?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes, I'd been meaning to look around for a woodpecker!" Jason eagerly answered, "Why?"

"Because I was delivering a message to Mitchie from Shane but Connie was there so I had to make up something on the spot. Come down to the woods to look for a woodpecker with Mitchie," and I snapped my phone shut.

"Okay, what's the message?" Mitchie asked eagerly.

I handed her the note and watched the small smile on her face as she read. Soon enough, Jason appeared.

"Okay, I've got our binoculars, our field guide and bug repellent," Jason smiled, "Ready, Mitchie?"

"Okay," Mitchie smirked at me, "Tell Shane I love him, okay, Cait?"

"Yeah, sure," I grinned and ran off. This plan was working better than I thought it would.

CampRock

It was lunchtime, but I wasn't hungry at all. I walked down to the tech lab with my laptop, ready to work on my latest production, Barron's rap and beat-boxing mix. I didn't notice that anyone else was in there, however, as I set up my laptop and keyboard on one of the stands. I was humming to myself, eagerly working hard, when I heard someone hum along with me.

"AHH!" I screamed, looking up and noticing Jason there for the first time. He was searching around in the cabinets, and stopped humming and turned around at my scream.

"Hello, what tune were you just humming? It was quite nice," Jason smiled. I shrugged.

"Just, you know, something that just came into my head… what are you doing here?" I asked nervously, "Aren't you supposed to be bird watching?"

"Oh, we found the woodpecker, and those are the best kinds of tunes," Jason smiled, "I'm looking for a saw, actually, do you know where one is?"

"Why…?" I hesitated, nervous. Why would he need a saw?! 

"Well, last summer Shane promised he'd make me a birdhouse, but unfortunately he forgot, so this summer I'm taking the matter into my own hands," Jason shrugged.

"Ah…" I paused, my mind whirling, "Well, erm, I have no clue where a saw is, but…"

"That's okay, maybe if I used a knife…" Jason began to think to himself. I felt like backing away from this kid, to be honest.

"Are you building a birdhouse or trying to hurt someone?" I asked, so confused.

"Building a birdhouse!" Jason looked outraged.

"Oh…" I paused, trying to clear my head, "Okay…"

"Want to help me?" Jason asked absentmindedly, "Build the birdhouse, I mean. Nate and Shane don't want to, and it's hard to build one alone."

"Uh…" this is so random, "Maybe, I guess…"

"Cool," Jason continued to search around for a saw. I finally regained myself and chose to ignore him, going back to my productions. I got so ensconced in the beat and music I didn't hear or notice Jason's rustling around.

Finally, I looked up and saw Jason pulling out a gigantic saw. I screamed and hid underneath the keyboard stand.

Jason put down the saw and walked over, leaning down and looking at me underneath the stand. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you screaming and hiding about?"

"Well, I, uh… you looked like some guy from Saw," I muttered, catching my breath and standing up.

Jason rolled his eyes and shrugged, walking back over to the saw.

"I need this to cut the wood for the birdhouse," Jason smiled. I sighed and went back to my producing. In about five minuets Jason talked again.

"So, how about tomorrow we work on the birdhouse? I mean, if you're free," Jason asked tentatively.

I sighed, why not, "Sure."

"Cool," and then he was gone.

I had never been so confused in my life.

CampRock

The next day, instead of working on my productions, I met Jason in the tech house during lunch. He had a whole bunch of wood out, that evil saw, and the instruction manual I had seen him dig around for the day before.

"Okay, I want this thing to be big enough for songbirds, blue jays and robins and stuff," Jason muttered absentmindedly, "So I'm going to need a bit more wood…"

"And some birdseed," I joked, standing next to him. Jason looked at me and shrugged.

"I already have a whole bunch of birdseed at home," he sighed, "I feed pigeons when Shane and Nate aren't around, because they get irritated when they see me doing that.

"Ah," I nodded, looking around at all the wood.

"Okay, so, how good at you with woodshop stuff?" Jason laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Not very… you probably should have grabbed someone else to help you…" I blushed. Jason smirked.

"Nah, I find this all good and fun," Jason laughed, "And I'd rather you help out. Come on," Jason handed me the instruction manual, and I flipped through it with a dazed and confused look on my face.

"Seriously, Jason, I have no clue how to do this," I sighed. Jason shrugged.

"Then we'll do it by ear, come on," and we began to saw pieces of wood into the shapes dictated in the instructions. Unfortunately, Jason didn't really know how to saw things, so soon enough we were completely covered in sawdust.

"Ahh! Jason! I have sawdust in my hair!" I giggled as he sawed through a board and dust flew everywhere.

"Well, some of it got into my eyes!" Jason replied, his eyes watering uncontrollably and turning read. He let out a small gasp and began dancing around the room, trying to wipe the dust out of his eyes.

"I think we're supposed to wear goggles when we do this," I laughed, tears leaking through my own eyes, "And maybe I'm supposed to wear a hair net!"

I looked at my reflection in the metal of the saw and saw that my hair was almost completely coated in sawdust.

"I really don't think we're doing this right!" I giggled as Jason managed to dance over.

"Ack! I don't think I'll ever be able to see again!" Jason cried. I desperately reached into my pocket for my eye drops.

"Here, here!" I gasped, handing him the bottle and thrusting it into his hands.

"What is this? Cait, I can't see anything!" he groaned.

"Eye drops! Quick," I grabbed the bottle and forcefully tilted his head back. He kept his eyes open as I applied a few drops to each eyes.

Jason blinked and rubbed his eyes and slowly began to look around the room, gasping. We both were out of breath and shell shocked as we looked at each other.

"Wow," Jason breathed, "Thanks."

We both looked at each other, coated in sawdust from head to foot, and began laughing hysterically, falling to the floor in hysteria.

"Okay," Jason finally managed to breathe out, "I'm going to ask Brown if he can help."

"Okay," I laughed, still rolling around on the ground, practically in tears.

Sander came walking into the shop then, beat boxing to himself. He took one look at us, rolled his eyes, and walked back out.

Jason and I looked at each other again and burst into fresh laughter. This was definetly going to be an interesting project.

AN: Wow, I've been getting such a good response for this story! (Sorry that this is such a short chapter.) Please, continue to review, and if you haven't voted yet in the poll, please do, because it's currently a tie and that worries me to no end. Even if you read this story to make fun of it, please vote before I have a stroke. Thanks, I love you all! D


	9. Birdhousese and Glue

Ch. 9 Birdhouses and Glue

Jason POV

I was humming to myself, looking around in the cabinets for some glue in our cabin. It was pouring rain outside, never a good thing at Camp Rock, which meant that I might not be able to work on my birdhouse.

"MICHELLE! WHAT is this?" I heard screaming from the girls' cabin nearby. Shrugging, I figured that Connie had just found something a little bad, like a magazine or something. Connie jumped at Mitchie for everything these days.

"Jason? What are you looking around for?" I heard Nate walk into the cabin. He looked anxious and in a hurry.

I sighed, "I'm looking for glue for the birdhouse. What are you looking for?"

"YOU! Come on, Connie's found one of Shane's notes to Mitchie and there's a huge smack down going on! Come on!" Nate grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the girl's cabin.

"Michelle, who helped you do this?" Connie demanded as Nate and I stumbled in. Mitchie was sitting on her bed, tears pouring down her face and her arms crossed across her chest.

Maggie ran in then, hearing all the commotion and Connie turned on her when she entered. Her eyes widened like a deer in headlights.

"Did you help her do this? Margarita, I am so dissa…" but Nate, who looked panicked at that moment, interjected.

"No, no, it wasn't her!" Nate yelled. Connie turned on him with her eyebrows raised.

"It was me, okay?" Nate continued, "Shane really wanted to give Mitchie that note, and stuff, but it was only that one!" Nate blubbered.

"Really? Is this true, Michelle?" Connie asked Mitchie. She nodded, tears still pouring down her face. I was so confused at the moment. Hadn't there been a few other notes passed back and forth?

"Well, I'm sorry, Maggie, for accusing you. And Nate," Connie shook her head, "I would not have expected this from you."

I saw Nate shrug and sigh, "I didn't expect it from me either. I'm sorry, Connie."

Connie waved us all out and Maggie grabbed Nate's arm and dragged him off, looking furious. I shrugged and ran off to the tech lab.

There was Caitlyn, reading through the instruction manual again. I walked over to her with a smile.

"Hey Jay," Caitlyn smiled at me before going back to reading.

"Hey," I came over and whispered, "I don't think we'll be passing notes from Shane to Mitchie anymore."

"Why…?" Cait asked nervously. I shrugged.

"Probably because Connie found one and got really mad," I shrugged.

"WHAT?" Caitlyn screamed. Brown then decided to pop his head in the Tech house.

"What is the matter here?" he smiled warmly. Caitlyn turned away and shook her head, but I saw the way she was glaring at the wall.

"Nothing, Brown," I smiled back. Brown walked out, shrugging.

"I can't stand him now! OR Connie!" Caitlyn shouted once Brown was out of sight and out of earshot.

"They're just being parents," I shrugged.

Caitlyn growled and folded her arms across her chest. I sighed.

"Okay, can I ask something?" I murmured. Caitlyn shrugged.

"You're a proud mom. You've made it up from nothing, from a poor heritage and family situation. You've had a beautiful daughter, but she's your only kid. She also happens to be a fairly talented singer, and has a bright future ahead of her. You couldn't be prouder or more loving. Then your daughter meets a boy she adores, and you aren't mad, just sad. You knew that this would happen eventually, and luckily, you don't mind the boy. You don't even mind when they become serious. But then you accidentally catch her and the boy kissing. You knew that they kissed, but when you see it yourself you're horrified. There is your baby girl, kissing a boy as if she was about to make her own baby girl. You're furious. She's much too young, at least to you, to be caught up in this stuff, and now you see that. She also has too much of a future to throw it away for this boy, or for a baby that might result of this boy. You want to prevent her from ruining her future, so you figure that maybe keeping her away from this boy is a good thing, at least for a little while. Maybe she'll be able to decide whether or not this boy is what she really wants, but at the same time you're a little guilty for separating them, so you feel angry at yourself and take it out more on your daughter. You know that you should stop separating them, but what if they make a mistake? You can't handle that thought. So you continue the punishment and feeling angry. It's just a cycle that you don't know how to get yourself out of," and I stopped, sighing. Caitlyn was looking at me like I was an alien.

A few seconds passed as Caitlyn just gaped at me with her mouth open. I waved my hand in front of her face rapidly for a few second before Caitlyn shook her head and blinked a few times.

"Jay, how are you so smart?" she asked in shock. I smirked and shrugged.

"I don't get why everyone thinks I'm dumb. It's a little insulting. I'm just… socially challenged?" I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Caitlyn sighed and smirked, "Well, except for the birds, you don't seem to act smart," she sighed. I laughed.

"Just because I'm clueless doesn't mean I'm not smart. Come on. I couldn't find glue in the cabin, so we're going to have to look for it," Caitlyn laughed as we started searching the cabinets.

CampRock

The next day was the day we would glue our roof to the body of the house. It was a big deal. Soon we would be able to glue on various finishing touches, paint the dang thing, and then test it in the woods. I was quite excited about the whole business.

"Hey, Jay!" Cait nodded when I walked in. I grinned and held up the glue that I had gotten from Brown the day before.

"Awesome. So, if I get glue in my hair…" Caitlyn paused.

"I owe you fifty bucks and a ticket to the next New York Connect 3 concert," I repeated.

"Good, good," and she looked at the awkward-looking roof we had devised.

"I have no clue how to glue this stupid thing," she finally said.

"And you think I do?" I replied, looking at the instruction manual again.

"Maybe if we glue it like this," Caitlyn set the roof gently on top of the house. I sighed and looked at it carefully.

"I think this is good," I finally decided. Caitlyn nodded, and we were both silent for a while.

"Do you want to glue it or should I?" Caitlyn finally decided.

"Uh…" we looked at each other. I was horribly uncoordinated and would probably cause an accident. Caitlyn shouldn't be trusted with sticky products. What were we to do?

"Uh… you," Caitlyn finally muttered.

"Oh no, this is all yours," I backed up with my hands raised in the air.

"Great. Maybe we should get Nate? Or Maggie?" Caitlyn stammered.

"No," I grinned, we are going to DO this!" I yelled. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and grabbed the glue bottle.

"Okay…" We flipped over the roof and Caitlyn slowly glued the top of the birdhouse. I shut my eyes tightly and gently applied the roof to the birdhouse, firmly attaching it and backing off quickly. I opened my eyes and so did Caitlyn.

"Wow," Caitlyn muttered, "It didn't explode."

We both high fived and left it in the tech lab to dry while we went to the girls' cabin. Maggie was sitting there, reading a book about marine life and humming to herself. Mitchie was on the opposite bed, tears pouring down her face as she stared up at the ceiling. She looked so depressed.

"Hey guys," Caitlyn ran up and jumped on her bed, "Jason and I have glued together the birdhouse! We're waiting for it to dry."

"Jason," Maggie looked up, "how in heaven's name did you manage to persuade Cait to partake in this scheme?"

"Because birds are interesting," I answered. Maggie and Cait shared a look and rolled their eyes. I sighed. No one ever appreciated the magic of birds.

"Hey Mitchie, how are you doing?" Caitlyn murmured. Mitchie blubbered a bit and turned back to her pillow.

"Geez," Maggie sighed, "Aunt Connie won't let her leave the cabin for two days!"

"What? That's draconian!" Caitlyn snapped.

The girls began arguing and I stood there, not taking part, just kind of staring off into space.

"Hey, Jason? You there buddy?" Caitlyn laughed after a while. I awoke and shook my head madly.

"Let's go check on the birdhouse," Caitlyn rolled her eyes and smiled at me. We walked down to the tech house and looked at the birdhouse for the longest time. We just stood there, staring at it.

"How can we tell if it's dry?" I finally asked.

"I guess we pick it up," Caitlyn sighed. I gently picked up the birdhouse and shook it a little. The roof didn't fall off. I turned it upside-down and it still held on. I shook it and the roof continued to hold on.

"I think we did it," I said at last. I set down the birdhouse and grinned at Caitlyn. She grinned back and we hugged each other, which I have to admit was extremely nice.

Suddenly, in our hugging, we knocked over that dangerous bottle of glue and it spilled all over us. We were covered in a white, sticky paste and Caitlyn's hair definetly got a mouthful.

"AHH!" she screamed, trying to flick the glue off of her. We looked at each other, both covered in glue and messy, and we laughed hysterically.

"Who took the cap off of it?" Cait laughed.

"How should I know?" and we both started laughing again.

"Come on," I finally panted out, "Maybe if you take a shower now you'll get it out of your hair."

"If it doesn't come out, you owe me fifty bucks and at concert ticket, mister," Cait wagged her finger.

"Deal," I grinned, and we walked back to camp.

AN: I really love this story :-D Please review (and vote if you haven't voted, ha ha.)


	10. Fighter

Ch.10 Fighter

Shane POV

It was another day of hell. I walked out of the cabin, of course being watched by Brown across the camp, grumbling to myself and shooting daggers at anyone who dared to look at me. I didn't want to deal with this. I had changed in the last year, but I could help but find myself thinking, why should I deal with this? I'm Shane Grey for heaven's sake!

I looked over and entered the dance hall. Maggie and Caitlyn ran over to me and hugged me, but it wasn't helping me much. If anything, I got a little more irritated.

"Shane, please, don't have an explosion," Caitlyn sighed. Maggie nodded in agreement. I grumbled and waved them to their spot. Both sighed and left.

I wasn't to be messed with. Brown was officially one of the worst human beings on the planet. And I wasn't going to adhere to his rules any longer, not for him, not for his camp, not for Connie. I was breaking free.

CampRock

My clock read 1:33 AM. I knew that brown was asleep, so I tip-toed out of the cabin. I looked back and saw Nate mumbling and tossing and turning in his bunk. I could have sworn some of his mumbles sounded like Maggie, but I was going to give him the benefit of the doubt on that one. Jason wasn't tossing and turning, but he was mumbling, something about birds as per usual. I snuck slowly out, looking up at the night sky. Of course, it was completely beautiful with the stars and moon, but I really wasn't interested in that. I quietly made my way over to the girls' cabin, breathing heavily out of nervousness and a little fear. I had to get over that. Brown was the one who was doing something wrong, not me.

I hovered by the cabin window, not exactly sure of what to do next. I peered inside and saw Mitchie, right there, her bed next to the window. My breath stopped for a full five seconds.

"Mitchie," I hissed softly. Mitchie didn't even move in her bed. I sighed and wrapped lightly on the window, whispering, "Mitchie!"

"Whaaaat?" I heard her moan, turning to the window. At the sight of me her eyes bulged for a few minuets, and then she quietly got up and went to the door and came out. I was greeted by her throwing her arms around me by her window.

"Shane, what are you doing here? How are you here?" she murmured desperately.

"I couldn't stand it anymore. Screw Brown. Screw Connie," I muttered back, kissing her face and desperately holding onto her.

"Shane," Mitchie murmured, "as much as I agree with that sentiment, we're trying to regain their trust. Going out and making out behind their backs in the middle of the night isn't going to help that," but she still kissed me back when I kissed her lips.

"Please, Mitch," I begged, "I can't handle it anymore."

"Neither can I. If I could handle it, I would have left because I don't want to get in any more trouble," Mitchie murmured against me, holding me tightly.

"I love you," I begged again. Mitchie sighed and kissed me, leaning up to do so.

"I love you too, Shane, but seriously," Mitchie murmured against my lips.

"I don't care," I grunted before kissing her even more roughly, holding her by the waist. I was careful to control myself still, though. I didn't want to push her away when I needed her the most.

"Why don't you care, Shane? We're going to be living underneath their thumbs for a while yet, at least I am, and I don't want to be at odds for the rest of that time," I whispered. Shane shook his head sadly.

"I don't care about Brown. I'm going to be done with him fairly soon. I don't care. I'm a legal adult," I kept repeating. I knew I didn't sound so convincing, but I was also trying to convince myself.

Mitchie murmured something against me.

"What was that, Mitchie?" I whispered softly.

"What about me?" she repeated more clearly. I held her closer to me for a while, trying to figure out what to say. I felt the way she breathed against me and that calmed me so much I found the courage to answer.

"Run away with me," I murmured. Mitchie looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What?" she gasped.

"Run… away… with… me," I repeated, looking at her desperately.

"Shane…" she whispered, "How am I supposed to do that, huh? My mom needs me. I have a future. I… I… I…" she looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have suggested it," I whispered.

"Oh Shane," she gasped, throwing her arms around my neck and holding on tightly, "I wish… why… this is all turning you back into a jerky pop star again, isn't it?"

"No, it's not," I replied gruffly.

"Yes, it is. I'm the person who reminds you who you really are. Brown's an idiot," Mitchie muttered.

"Then run away with me. I'll always be myself," I whispered hoarsely, my voice choking with emotion.

"Shane!" she sighed, "I can't run away with you! I want to, truly, I do, I want to go off to somewhere in northern Canada and build a little house and use all that money you have to live on, but you have a career and band mates. I have school and my family," Mitchie moaned, "I want to free myself, but I can't. Please understand this, Shane, please," she begged.

"I do," I sighed, "I just… I want to not have to care about all that stuff."

"I swear," Mitchie murmured, kissing my lips very softly causing me to groan, "As soon as camp is over, I'm coming over to your apartment until school starts, and there is nothing my mother can do about it."

I grinned and kissed her lips again before she sadly left to her cabin. I wanted to yell, scream or throw a pop star fit, but I controlled myself. I went back to my own cabin and screamed into my pillow instead.

CampRock

The next day I skived off my class. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to give Brown the satisfaction that I could go on living.

"Dude, Shane, why weren't you at your class?" Nate walked in then, looking angry.

"I don't know, Nate. Why weren't you there when Brown was attacking me for giving Mitchie a note, huh? Now the torture might be lengthened. I can't handle this anymore," I spat, not looking him in the face. I was writing a song.

"Dude, Shane, you've got to start living with this. They're not going to ease up on you, and I think the more you fight it the more you won't get their respect back again," I looked up and glared at Nate. I wanted to fling a whole bunch of profanities at him but I controlled myself.

"Anyway, I have to go. I'm going to go and do what I signed on to do this summer," Nate sighed, leaving the cabin. I grunted and continued writing. I was just working on the lyrics currently, but I was going to do the (MINOR) chords soon enough. Jason walked in, grinning broadly, but left as soon as he saw the look on my face.

I continued to write, scribbling down the lyrics that were etched into my skull from the past month. Soon enough, it was done. I knew I would never get the record deal to agree to this song, but a guy could hope.

Fighter was the title, and although I knew that plenty of people before me had already made use of this title, I still wanted to use it. I felt like a very angry, famous Romeo who would not have anything less than his Juliet.

I read over the lyrics again, nodding to myself in approval, before grabbing my guitar. This was definetly the song for the moment. I began humming and strumming my guitar, oblivious to the fact that Brown was standing in the doorway, watching me sing. When I looked up, he had a sad look on his face as he watched me.

"What do you want?" I snapped, glaring at my uncle.

"I just came in to have a chat with my nephew, and unfortunately at the time he is composing an extremely out of character angsty song. Or maybe it is his character," Brown sat at the edge of my bed.

"At this moment, yeah, it's me, and unless you want me to bite your head off," I snapped at him. Brown sighed.

"It's only a week and a half more, mate. Connie and I aren't going to extend it because of the note incident," Brown explained.

"I don't particularly care," I snapped, "I need her, in case you haven't noticed."

"And I'm sorry, Shane, but I don't want your reputation ruined because of the 'moment' or whatever," Brown sighed, "This is the worst summer for me, ever, because I've had to be so uncool."

"You're just worried about the rep of Camp Rock," I spat at him. Brown glared.

"So I don't want to go broke, and that's a crime! Shane, I can't believe you," I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"I love Mitchie. I can't believe you're doing this to me," I snapped at him.

Brown sighed and left the cabin. I didn't care at all what he thought anymore. I just wanted Mitchie.

CampRock

I looked around at my dance class, which I was forced to return to by Brown. Maggie and Caitlyn stared back at me, worry playing on their faces. I couldn't look them in the eyes. I knew that everyone in the group was worried about me (since when did we form a group?!) but at the moment I didn't care.

Suddenly, I looked up and saw Mitchie entering the dance class. I felt my entire heartbeat come to a stop. Everyone in the class gasped.

"Uh," Mitchie blushed, trying not to look at me, "Maggie, they need you in the piano class," she muttered. Maggie nodded and stood up, looking at me in worry before quickly following Mitchie out. I didn't say a word to my class as I followed.

"Wait! SHANE!" I heard Caitlyn scream after me. No one knew about our night last night, and I was going to keep it that way.

"SHANE GREY!" she screamed again, and I felt her roughly hold me back by gripping my forearm.

"LET… ME… GO!" I screamed at her, turning around. Caitlyn dropped my arm, tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly, I realized how far I had gone.

"Cait…" I sighed. Caitlyn shook her head and walked away, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Maggie and Mitchie were already across the camp, so it was too late anyway. I stumbled to the dirty ground and cried, finally not afraid to.

"Shane," I heard a small voice whisper. I looked up, annoyed that someone was bothering me. It was Caitlyn.

"I'm sorry, Shane. I realize how bad this is for you. Just hold on, okay? Besides, we need you to teach," Caitlyn smiled. I grinned and nodded, wiping off my eyes and walking back to the dance hall.

Only ten more days…

AN: There you go; if you needed more angst after that you've got some serious issues. Lol. Read and review and VOTE!


	11. Open Door

Ch. 11 Open Door

Nate POV

I continued to have this fairly annoying dream every night. It was, naturally, a dream in which I was trying to open this door that was locked. But there was light coming from behind the door, and I knew that I had to get to it at all costs. So I continued to jiggle the doorknob, and tried to pick the lock, and I banged on the door even to try to break it open. Nothing was working. I didn't want to give up, but I knew that I was never going to get in that door.

And then I'd wake up and be annoyed for the rest of the day. It was the endless cycle of annoyance that I couldn't get myself out of until I had my morning cup of coffee.

Which I was in the middle of getting at the precise time that Jason decided to come up and bother me. I was sitting at our table, where neither Shane nor Mitchie was (although they were the people who united Connect 3, Mitchie's old table and Maggie.) Lola and Barron were talking and Lola had the widest smile on her face. Sander was playing War with Ella, who appeared to be loosing and very irritated about it. Peggy was writing a song and talking with Barron and Sander's friend Ricky, who had strawberry blonde hair and a very amused expression on his face. Caitlyn was reading a book intently, which was titled Birds of Prey. I blamed Jason for that. Maggie wasn't there, and that made me even more irritated than normal.

"Hey Nate! Listen, do you know anyone who can paint?" he asked eagerly. Caitlyn set down her book and nodded.

"I don't know, Jason. Maybe there isn't anyone because this is a music camp! Where people DON'T paint and DON'T build birdhouses!" I snapped. Jason looked like he might cry.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, "No; I don't know anyone who can paint."

Caitlyn glared at me and got up, grabbing Jason's hand. The entire table looked at me like I had lost it. I groaned and downed my coffee in annoyance.

CampRock

I was walking down through the camp, musing to myself over all the developments now that I had had my cup of coffee. Mitchie and Shane were in so much shit for them. I felt so bad for them, constantly, because of Brown and Connie, who were being so harsh. But he needed to pull himself up for the last eight days of torture.

Jason was almost done with his fabled birdhouse, thanks to Caitlyn's help (how random was that) but he seemed more out there than usual. Now he wasn't muttering to himself, he was completely quiet, with a dreamy look on his face. I grew more worried by the second.

Not to mention Maggie. Every time I thought I was getting closer to a breakthrough, she drew back. One second, she's my friend and actually letting me get to know her, the next she was cold and… a locked door. I didn't understand why she acted like this, or why I was so pulled to her. I wasn't only eager to be her friend, but I would never admit it. But why was I so in over my head?

_Well, she is a little like you… quiet, reserved, skeptical, dedicated… and she is pretty, and she is a hodgepodge of so many different things… which is why she's so out of my league. She is a whirlwind, not pausing for breath, much less pausing for me…_

I walked absentmindedly through camp, contemplating all these developments since the start of the summer, and now there was only fifteen days left in camp… I was truly loosing all sense of worth ethic and sensibility.

I was thinking so hard I walked straight into someone carrying loads of equipment. The person turned out to be, of course, Maggie. She became buried in her keyboard and laptop, groaning in sheer pain.

"Oh! Maggie! I'm so sorry!" I gasped, kneeling down to help her, "here, let me help…"

"No, I'm fine," Maggie sighed, standing up weakly.

"OW!" she cried as she stood up on her leg. Said leg crumpled as I stood up, and Maggie fell on my shoulder in pain. I almost buckled when she suddenly fell on me, but I kept myself upright.

"Oh geez," I acknowledged, "Now I am going to help you." I hoisted her so that she could walk while leaning on me and grabbed her keyboard. Maggie weakly made a move to lean down for her laptop, but I grabbed that as well before she could.

"C'mon," I soothed, helping her to the nurse's office. She made no sound, only hopping alongside me, her hair tickling my shoulder. I wished she would say something, but as always all I met was a wall.

We walked slowly to the nurse's, and when we reached it Nurse See was sitting at her desk quietly, filling out forms and working hard.

"Mrs. See?" I called, helping Maggie limp in. Maggie had her face scrunched up in pain, which made me feel bad for even thinking something bad about her.

"Yes? Oh, my," she sighed, rushing over to us and helping Maggie limp into a chair.

"What hurts, sweetheart?" she soothed. I stood at the doorframe awkwardly.

"My ankle," Maggie whispered. Mrs. See leaned down and looked at her ankle, tutting all the while.

"Well, it's twisted, I see. Don't worry, honey, we won't have to send you home, just let me patch you up. No more dance, and crutches as well as little walking, got it? You'll be able to loose the crutches in about three days," Nurse See smiled benevolently.

"Okay," she sighed.

"Thank you for bringing her here, Nate. You can go back to whatever you were doing," Nurse See smiled kindly at me.

"Erm…" I hesitated, torn between my duties and Maggie and the way the fact she was on crutches for a few days made me feel guilty.

"Go, Nate. I'll be fine," Maggie smiled at me.

"You sure?" I felt my world spin at her smile.

"Yeah," Maggie laughed. I thought her laughter and cheerfulness was light breaking through the cracks of the door, but that would turn out to be wrong.

CampRock

The next day I walked over to her cabin hopefully, wanting to apologize and just, well, talk. I walked in and saw her resting her ankle, laughing with Mitchie above her. Mitchie appeared to have stopped crying for a bit.

I knocked on the doorframe and grinned. Both girls looked up.

"Hey," I called shyly.

"Heya Nate. Well, I'm going to go talk with Sh-" Mitchie's voice broke, "I mean, go to the kitchen. And help my mom. Yeah," Mitchie walked slowly out of the cabin, and I felt pit enflame my soul for her. I knew that, even though she had only a week of torture left, she couldn't take it any longer.

"How's your ankle?" I asked softly.

"It hurts, but not as much as yesterday," Maggie shrugged.

"I'm so sorry, Mags, I have been so…" but she cut me off.

"It's fine," Maggie laughed.

"You sure?" I continued to fret from the doorframe.

"Yes," Maggie rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Okay…" I muttered, looking away and around the cabin, letting my eyes rest on her Field Museum poster.

"So, um, why are you here? Besides, you know, to check up on me," Maggie asked, not rudely but not exactly cheerfully either. I looked from the poster to her eyes, but couldn't let my own rest there, so I flickered them back to the poster.

"Wanted to talk to you, I guess," I sighed.

"Well, I'm kind of busy right now, but… okay," I looked away from the Field Museum poster to see Maggie shrugging, rolling her eyes and blushing a bit. I blushed myself, but in anger.

"If you're busy, it's fine," I turned to go. The cabin had turned into a block of ice that I was eager to get out of.

"No, no, you took the time to come and check on me," I heard Maggie give a little half laugh half snort, "sit down."

I tentatively stepped back into the cabin and gingerly sat on Caitlyn's swirly chair. I finally took the liberty to look into her eyes at last. She met my gaze fiercely, unafraid and a little unfriendly, but not enough so that I would flinch.

"So, sucks to be Mitchie or Shane right now," I began tentatively.

"Hell yeah. Mitchie spends half the nights crying," Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Shane is writing a song that makes me want to kill myself," I groaned.

"Brown is being so fierce about this. According to Mitch, he kept saying, 'you may not see each other until a week before Final Jam.' what's up with that?" Maggie sighed.

"They are so crazy about each other. Either Brown's on a sadistic kick, or his evil twin as come and kidnapped him and replaced him," I nodded.

"I think it might also be Aunt Connie. She sounded horrified when I talked to her," Maggie murmured.

"Whatever the reason, they have to go seven more days like this. When Shane finishes his song and actually performs it for Jason and me, I won't be happy for a month!" I lamented.

"Oh God, I though I cried too much… we've got to talk to Brown," Maggie declared passionately.

"I already have. He's adamant, and it's practically shameful," I growled, shutting my eyes tightly.

Maggie nodded and suddenly made a small hop from her bed to her desk. She made it in one hop and on one foot and landed neatly in her chair, spinning around to face me with a subtle grin.

"Nice," I clapped briefly, "Been practicing?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to start typing at her computer.

"Since I've been missing dance classes, I've sat here alone in the morning, and I've needed to get to my computer… long story short, it's become a perfected art form that I like to call the Leap of Awesomeness," Maggie smirked.

"Appropriate name," I chortled. I tried to get her to laugh along with me, but no such luck. Maggie simply rolled her eyes and turned back to her laptop.

"You know…" I paused, fighting against the possibility of a lost cause, "You know, in my guitar and singing classes you are really good. I mean, I only know about guitar, 'cause you don't really sing alone in singing…" I sighed and let my thought trail off into nothingness.

"I guess," Maggie muttered, typing away at her keyboard.

"No I guess about it!" I allowed my voice to become passionate, "You rock. Not kidding. You have something, Mags… something people here would kill for…"

She shrugged, "Best to be humble before you do crumble."

I sighed and sat back in Cait's chair, trying to figure out why I insisted on staying somewhere I wasn't welcome.

Finally, it hit me like a giant rockslide.

"That's it," I snapped, standing up. Maggie actually took the time to look up at me in confusion.

"You don't get it, do ya, Mags?" I sighed.

"If this is about my music," Maggie rolled her eyes.

"No," I groaned, "it's about so much more. Maggie, you and I are exactly alike. We don't let people in easily, unless they have proven themselves to us over and over again, or unless the person makes us feel happy or good in a way we have not felt in a long time," I paused, meeting her calming eyes head-on with sheer frustration.

"Go on," Maggie muttered.

"I don't understand it myself," I calmed down for a moment just to get back up there, "I just trust you so easily. But you just… you make me… it doesn't matter. What matters is that I am constantly trusting you and letting you in, and all I feel I'm meeting is a brick wall. A musical, energetic, genius, talented brick wall; but a brick wall nonetheless. Why, Maggie? Do I not inspire the trust in you that you inspire in me, or are you just scared?" I cried, looking at her without embarrassment.

"No, Nate, I just…" Maggie looked distressed and torn, "I just… I can't…"

"I guess that's it, then. It's one sided," I began to walk out, pain piercing through me, "Thanks for… yeah." And I slammed the door behind me.

CampRock

The next day I had Maggie in my singing class. I hated such days. She never sang in front of people, and this irritated me.

Well, not anymore. The game's over, I thought irritably.

"Okay, who would like to sing today?" I asked. Maggie wouldn't look me in the eye, and her face was pointed towards the floor. Yet, to my utter astonishment, she raised her shaking arm into the air.

Well, I thought angrily, I won't give her that satisfaction.

"Tess," I called on the annoying, prissy blonde who always found the urge to flutter her eyelashes at me. She grinned and hopped up to the front. Maggie looked up and looked at me in shock. I didn't meet her eyes as Tess belted out a typical pop star melody.

"Thanks, Tess. Now today we're going to go over diminished chords," and I continued on, ignoring both my sadistic pleasure and gnawing guilt. I settled into stoicism.

CampRock

Of course, guitar class was my other class for the day, with Maggie, yet again. I was growing agitated by her constant presence. Today was also the day in which my students would present their chord progressions to me. I was looking forwards to that, at least.

Caitlyn and Maggie were sitting up front, both looking eager. I walked in and saw Maggie looking me directly in the eyes, not flinching. I narrowed my eyes and went up front.

"Chord progression day, guys! Who would like to go first?" I asked eagerly.

Much to my complete annoyance and surprise, only Maggie's hand was in the air. Quite literally no one else's hand was in the air, and everyone was looking at Maggie hopefully, even Tess. Whether it was a conspiracy or a coincidence, I was very agitated.

"Fine. Maggie," I muttered. Maggie came up with her guitar, looked at me once, and then started. She went through quick successions of majors and minors, allowing her fingers to go higher on the fret board than I had ever seen her venture. The beat was fast and exciting, and inevitably the rest of the class started clapping along.

It slowed to a neat, musical stop. Maggie looked up and bowed to the enthusiastic applause. When it stopped, she looked at me unblushingly.

"Good," I sighed, "great. Who's next?" Maggie looked defeated as she sat down, and Caitlyn glared at me. A few tentatively raised their hands, and I continued one with my lesson, ignoring the obvious plot I had spoiled.

I was breaking free, god dammit, even if I didn't want to.

AN: Sweet, that was a nice long chapter. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And please review telling me what you think! Your reviews drive my writing :-D.


	12. Splinters

Ch. 12 Splinters

Jason POV

It was five days left of Mitchie Shane separation, and everyone was on extreme edge. Maggie looked like she had been crying all the time, but that couldn't be. Why would Maggie be crying?

I presented this abnormality to Caitlyn while we were painting the birdhouse. She looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"You really don't pay attention to social problems, do you?" she finally sighed after giving me a long hard look.

"I try not to. They just aren't as important as the world's problems," I muttered. Caitlyn was the only person who knew how much of an environmentalist I was, and she found that really cool.

"It's okay," she smiled, "That's extremely true. But see, Nate was hanging out with Maggie, right?"

"Yeah. He likes her," I said with a shrug. Caitlyn's eyebrows shot up into her bangs.

"He what?" she choked. I shrugged again.

"Yeah. A lot, actually," I chuckled, "He mumbles her name in his sleep."

Caitlyn continued to look at me in astonishment; then shook her head madly as if to clear it.

"Anyway, well Maggie… has trust issues. With guys especially. For good reason, trust me, she told me the whole story. But she wasn't exactly… nice… to Nate the entire time they were hanging out. And naturally Nate got annoyed. He… in a sense, I mean they weren't going out… broke up with her. As friends!" She interjected again, although I had got that, "So yesterday we made a plan to get him to realize she had changed. I wasn't in her singing class, but she was supposed to raise her hand to sing. I don't know whether or not she did, but she said she did and he didn't call on her, he called on Tess who had sung more than enough in that class and didn't even look at her. So then at lunch we went up to all the people in our guitar class that afternoon and ask them to let Maggie go first in our chord progression project, and so Nate was forced to call on her. She did brilliantly, but he barely complemented her when she did amazingly, like, better than anyone else did after her, and he complemented plenty of people better than her… it was ridiculous. It's like Nate and Shane have traded places," Caitlyn scowled, "I can't believe he would do this to her."

I shrugged, "When you're hurt, you can rationalize anything," Caitlyn sighed and banged her head against the wall.

"What about Shane and Mitchie? How are they doing?" I asked, still painting my birdhouse. Caitlyn shrugged.

"As good as ever. Mitchie is still bawling constantly, and I haven't seen much of Shane," she sighed again, "How is he?"

"Very… mad," I rolled my eyes, "As always."

Caitlyn smiled at me, sighed, and grabbed her paintbrush.

"I just wish they could leave us out of it for once," she mumbled. I hugged her shoulder on a whim.

"I don't think they can help it," and we went back to quietly painting the birdhouse.

CampRock

The next day was the last day of birdhouse construction, or really, painting. I was sad to see the project end. I was glad I would see birds and get to observe them without having to go out of my way, but I was sad that I wouldn't be spending time with Caity any longer.

Did I just think of her as Caity? I thought in amusement as I walked up to the tech house.

The birdhouse was there, as always, in very nice and calming green shades that I thought would attract more birds, like a tree. But Caitlyn wasn't there. I looked around in confusion to just see her crying against the wall of the tech house.

"Caitlyn!" I sighed, running over to her and hugging her, holding her against me, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and started crying against my chest. I liked how close we were, I had to admit, but I was still endlessly confused. I rubbed her back and tried to wait out the sobs, but soon enough they were getting to me. I cried myself.

"Seriously, Cait, what's wrong," I whispered softly. She shook her head again and closed her eyes tightly.

"Caitlyn," I sighed, "Let me guess. I won't guess it, but I can try. Does it have to do with… Mitchie?"

She shook her head.

"Hmm. Surprising. Okay, how about Maggie?" I continued.

Again, she shook her head.

"Shane."

"No," she blubbered out. Good. She was talking now.

"Nate."

"No."

I sighed, that ran out of people, "Um… Barron."

"No."

"Sander."

"No."

"Lola."

"No," she giggled a little and hiccupped.

"Peggy."

"No."

"Ella."

"No."

"Rickey," I sighed, now I had really run out of people.

"No."

"Uh… Tess!" Why hadn't I thought of her first?

"No," Caitlyn's eyes narrowed in distaste.

"I give up," I sighed, "Caitlyn, is it even a who?"

She nodded and buried herself in my chest again.

"Uh… please don't tell me it's me," I sighed. Caitlyn giggled and shook her head no against my chest.

"Brown? Connie?" I sighed; reach out on my fringes of who I thought it could be.

"No, Jay," Caitlyn looked up at me, "It's not someone you know."

"Oh," I sighed, "Then who?"

Caitlyn sighed, finally willing to talk, "My… my parents," she muttered. I raised my eyebrows. From our many talks, I had learned that Caitlyn's parents were traveling lawyers, but the musical kind, not the criminal kind.

"What about them? Did your dad forget your mom's birthday, or something?" I murmured. Caitlyn giggled again and shook her head.

"They just… they're too busy to come to Final Jam this year. Again," she sobbed. I looked at her in shock.

"Wow, Cait, that's… I'm sorry," I whispered.

She shrugged, "I should be used to it by now. I mean, they're busy. They have a very important deal to work out with this new band they found in Jersey, and everything, and it's not like they've ever come since first year, but I was just hoping… it's my last year… I thought they might have taken the time to come," Caitlyn began sobbing again, "and the song I'm mixing with Mitchie and Maggie is my best yet, and I wanted them to hear it… I guess I should just get used to the idea…" she blubbered against me. I sighed and gently lifted her chin so she was looking at me.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, instantly lost in her eyes.

She shrugged again, "I'm sorry I'm ruining your day. And, oh! We were going to paint today! I'm so sorry, Jason! Here, let me wipe off my eyes and we can get to work," she gasped, standing up. I stood up with her, finding myself shrugging.

"There's still eleven days left in camp. If you want to take a day off, it's fine," I smiled, suddenly getting a brilliant idea in my head.

"No, no, I have to start working with Mitchie and Maggie on overdrive, and that'll be harder once Mitchie and Shane are back together," Caitlyn rubbed her eyes, "Come on, let's paint!"

I sighed, wrapping my arm around her shoulder again. I knew that she didn't actually want to pain, but I was going to go along with it for her sake.

We painted the last of the side and the bottom carefully, doing much better at this than the gluing process. Caitlyn's face soon stopped looking red and started looking happy, which made me happy, which made me work faster. Soon enough, the birdhouse was all painted. I felt a small pain of sadness at the end of the companionship with Caitlyn, at least the excused companionship, but I was excited that I could finally observe the birds in my hard-earned birdhouse.

Caitlyn grinned at me, "Now we just have to wait for the paint to dry," her cheeks were still tearstained, however bright her smile was. I reached out with my finger to wipe off one of the remaining tears, and she blushed.

"You're face hasn't dried yet," I sighed, "How can one expect the paint to?"

Caitlyn blushed even more and shrugged. I smiled.

"Thanks for all your help with this, anyways," I continued, clearing up the paint and glue and wood leftover.

Caitlyn leaned over and hugged me, surprising me as well as comforting me. I liked it when we hugged.

"It was fun," she replied, pulling away, "I'd do it again."

I grinned, and on an impulse, leaned in to kiss her cheek. We were both blushing as I pulled back.

"Well, I have to go. See you later," I blushed and hurried out of there, worried that I had done something wrong.

CampRock

The next day I walked up to Caitlyn, eager with news of my birdhouse and somehow ignoring our embarrassed parting yesterday. She was in her cabin, mixing on her laptop and humming. I loved the blissful look on her face. I was quiet as I walked up to her with a wide smile on my face. She looked up and blushed furiously before smiling back.

"Hi, Jason," she greeted, her voice kind of airy, or breathless in a way.

"Hey Cait," I smiled, "Guess what?"

"What?" she pleasantly asked as she mixed.

"It's only been one night, but two birds have been sleeping at the birdhouse! They love the seed and design," I grinned. Caitlyn grinned back, still blushing.

"Aww, that's awesome!" she laughed, still mixing diligently.

"I feel bad for them, though. I'm taking the birdhouse with me when camp's over, so they'll have a short stay," I sighed.

Caitlyn shrugged, "Songbirds are used to moving from tree to tree, though, except when nesting."

I grinned uncontrollably now, "You've paid attention!"

Caitlyn blushed a little more and shrugged, "Yes, well…" she stammered, "I… uh… you made birds quite interesting and I… uh…"

I smiled and chuckled softly. Caitlyn blushed but giggled. We were silent for a few more moments.

Am I supposed to say something? The thought instantly popped into my head. I knew what I wanted to ask, but hey, I'm socially inept. I probably would say it all wrong.

"Well, uh, Caitlyn… I, uh," I blushed furiously as Caitlyn laughed out loud.

"We have switched places, I see," she giggled. I chuckled; then continued.

"I… I really liked hanging out with you… uh… you weren't weirded out by my, well, weirdness, I guess, and I, uh…" I found my words continuously tripped over my tongue, "Will you, uh…. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I was blushing so hard I felt I was a ripe tomato.

Caitlyn's cheeks flushed as well, "Really? You want… to go out?" she whispered. I nodded meekly.

Then she did something that I would forever be joyous over. She leaned up and kissed me. Not on the cheek, like I had impulsively done yesterday, but on the lips. It was the best moment of my entire life. I swear I smiled into it.

Caity broke away and giggled, "Sure, Jay."

I grinned again, "Awesome."

We both laughed together for the longest time. I hugged her tightly, happy and peaceful. Caitlyn giggled into my chest.

"I have to get back to work, Jay," she finally murmured.

"Oh," I let her go, "Right."

She laughed again and pecked my cheek, "See you later Jason."

"See you, Caitlyn," I smiled and left, back to my newest project.

AN: Yay sweetness is back! Happy days! Please review, I love you all, heehee.


	13. Victory

Ch. 13 Victory

Mitchie POV

It was three days left in torture. I was officially loosing it. No, I'm not kidding, I would look outside the window in the middle of the nigh and imagine I was seeing Shane, but when I would open the window he would just disappear into the air. I would go into my piano class that took up what used to be dance class, and see Shane at the piano. I think I was nuts. Three more days were definetly out of the question. I didn't bother telling Caitlyn, for the past two days she had been in an unexplainable good mood and grinning all the time. When I would ask what was up she would just shrug and giggle. Maggie was a wreck, crying in her bunk, and when I asked her what was wrong she would just shake her head madly. I had no clue what was going on.

I decided that I wasn't going to deal with this any longer, but I was going about the freeing myself in a different way. I was going to give my mother a logical argument.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom cooking spaghetti in droves for the campers. I sucked in my breath and walked over, trembling with fear but ready for anything.

"Hey Mom? Can I talk to you?" I asked softly. My mom looked up from her cooking, saw the seriousness on my face, and nodded.

"Sure, sweetheart. Just give me one moment," she directed one of the staff on how to stir, and then followed me out of the kitchen.

"What is it, Mitchie?" she asked when we were behind the kitchen.

"Mom, I am here to make my case, my mature and non-whiney case," I began, "please do not interrupt me until I am finished."

She nodded, and I took in a deep breath.

"First off, it hurts that you don't trust me, mom. I understand not trusting Shane, I really do, because he's a teenage boy driven by hormones, let's face it, but even though I am a teenage girl, I have proven so many times that I can keep level-headed in these situations," I breathed and sighed, "and I swear to you, on various holy books from various religions, that I will not sleep with him until I graduate High School. I can promise that much, because I know I want to get into college and start my career and I have never thought that I would let Shane stop me," I paused again, still shaking nervously, "and it hurts that you don't trust that I have my values and goals ahead of one stinking night with him. Second off, I realize that for all of my plans and limits, I could still get in trouble. I know that. I was going to ask you, before this all started, if you could help me get on the pill for that just-in-case situation, but now I'm not so sure you won't be angry. I also," I closed my eyes tightly for the whammy, "Have a box of condoms in my bag that I bough before we left, also just in case. I always had one on me when I hung out with Shane, because I know that if it's going to happen it should always be protected, even though my first point says that I will not have sex with him until I graduate. It really is just in case, mom, but at least I have protection ready, unlike plenty of people my age," I paused again, opening my eyes for the first time since I announced I had condoms. My mom didn't look angry or disappointed, but was nodding her head and looked relaxed.

"Third off," I continued, now more confident, "Shane means so much more to me than just that simple physical attraction we happen to have for each other. He's my best friend, the person I go to when things are wrong, and I love him so much it hurts to be away from him. Not physical, teenage 'love' but actual, unconditional love. Mom, I wouldn't care if he was still the jerky pop star. I wouldn't care if he was an even better person than he is now; if he used all his free time to go off and save the poor people and the whales. I wouldn't even care if he was worse than what he used to be, if he went out to clubs and drank and sang inappropriate songs and hung out with the wrong crowd," I sighed, "I would try to get him on the right track, yes, but I would still love him. And now you've taken my best friend and closest person away from me and it physically hurts. Have you ever heard the song Harder to Breathe by Maroon Five, mom?" I asked. She shook her head, "The chorus goes, When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love, You'll understand what I mean when I say, There's no way we're gonna give up, And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams, Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe," I sang, then continued, "I need him, mom," I sobbed and dried off my eyes. I was determined not to cry during this.

"Finally," I sighed, "You must have forgotten that Shane paid for me to come here this summer. We just spent three months away from each other for his band. It was painful for the both of us, and we knew that we had to spend the summer together no matter what, so he paid for me. Then you wipe away that comfort by splitting us up! We were going to have the best summer, because we knew that next summer wouldn't be at Camp Rock and it would be the real world, no bliss and no peacefulness and no innocence. And now we've lost that, mom," I sighed, "You, and I, and Maggie all owe him for paying me to come here and helping us out and you split us up. Well. That's all I have to say. Go back to your cooking," I sighed, starting to walk away. My mom grabbed my shoulder and held us back, smiling.

"Just one second, honey, I need to make a call," she smiled. I shrugged, leaning against a tree and looking at my fingernails.

"Hello, yes, it's me. No, it's interesting, my daughter just made the most mature and adult argument she has ever made," my mom spoke into her cell phone. I looked up from my nails with my eyes wide.

"Well that's interesting. No, she had four very distinct points. The first one was that she knew her goals and she wasn't going to let this get in the way," my mom started nodding, "Very interesting. The next one was that she was prepared just in case…" my mom's eyes went wide, "As well? Wow. The next one was about how she loves him more than physically, I actually believe she loves him unconditionally…" my mom smiled then, "Well, good, glad to know that, and the last one was how he paid for her to come here for a last peaceful summer…" my mom laughed aloud, "Did they correspond on this? No, they couldn't have, you're right, we've been watching. I guess they're just psychically linked. Are we? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" my mom grinned and nodded, "Good. Thanks. See you later," my mom then snapped her phone shut. I looked up in dumbfounded eagerness.

"Go. I have reason to believe that Shane is running towards here from his cabin," my mom smiled. I gasped and gaped at her.

"What are you waiting for? Go, sweetheart, I trust you now," my mom smiled again. I threw my arms around her in a very tight hug, and then sprinted off towards the counselor's complex.

I ran through the crowds of kids practicing for Final Jam in ten days. I pushed and shoved, even jumping over a few kids painting things on the ground. I wasn't going to stop running until I reached him. Most of the kids stared at me as I passed, but I didn't care. I just had to get there.

I saw him, running towards me in much the same fashion that I was running towards him, his eyes eagerly looking around. My breath stopped for a good five seconds before I continued on. Shane's eyes finally looked in my direction and he sped up.

We crashed, but in a good way. I threw my arms around his neck and he caught me by my waist as I jumped a little. We started spinning around, my face buried in his neck and his in mine. I was crying into his shoulder, and I could have sworn he was crying into mine.

"Mitchie," he whispered softly, "I love you." I sobbed loudly.

"Shane, I love you," I sobbed, looking up. He looked at me intensly, and then leaned in to kiss me, his hands slipping into my hair. I gripped his forearms and kissed back softly, tears still running down my face. I felt giddier than I had felt in a very long period of time.

I heard cheers erupt behind us and a scream, "TRIUMPH!" that I could have sworn came from my cousin. I laughed and broke out of the kiss, looking at Shane happily with a grin on my face. He was laughing as well.

"We must have some telepathic, psychic connection," Shane murmured, "I think we just told our guardians the exact same thing."

I laughed, "Yeah, I think we do. And did. God, I love you," I whispered again, leaning in to kiss him once more, my arms around his neck. Another cheer went up and I laughed out loud into the kiss.

"I don't see what you find so funny," Shane hummed, breaking away and grinning at me.

"Our friends," I murmured softly. Shane laughed and rolled his eyes.

"That's the one difference between us. The only thing in my world right now is you," he chuckled, "God, I love you."

We kissed again, and I figured out what he meant.

CampRock

The next day I skipped to dance class, allowed to come back at last. As much as I liked piano, I wanted to be with Shane.

I entered the dance hall tentatively. For some reason, I was reminded of a year earlier, walking into this room with tears on my face. But the difference was that things had changed for the better, not the worse.

I walked in and the entire room burst into cheers. Maggie and Caitlyn, my two friends who had stuck with me the entire time, ran up and hugged me. I giggled and took my spot. Shane was looking at me with much a similar grin.

"Okay, class, that's enough," Shane chortled, rolling his eyes, "We have to practice. Today we're going to do some hip hop."

The room cheered, well, except Maggie, who groaned. Caitlyn burst into laughter at that. In my despair I hadn't really noticed how close they had become, and I was glad that they had become close. My best gal friend and my closest relative, friends? It was awesome.

"Okay, everyone grab a partner. I hope no one will mind if Mitchie's my partner," Shane laughed. I sighed, rolling my eyes and blushing.

"Dude, if she wasn't your partner we would consider you mentally insane," I heard Barron scream from the back.

"In normal terms, that means no one minds," Peggy rolled her eyes from nearby.

"Okay, good," Shane reached out his hand to me. I grabbed it and stood up, grinning next to him. He started explaining steps to me, and even though I was rusty I knew exactly what he was talking about. We both hadn't stopped smiling since yesterday.

One word rang in my head since that precious moment as well.

Victory.

AN: Yay! Please review!


	14. Light In My Eyes

Ch. 14 Light in My Eyes

Maggie POV

I sat on the dock, letting my glossy eyes wander over the shining surface of the lake. I was lost in thought and tears, as usual. I had changed so much this summer, and it was the last summer I would have as a kid. Next summer I was heading off for college, for the real world, and that scared me. But it wasn't the responsibilities that scared me. It was the real possibility that I might not be ready for it, that I might not be an adult by that time. Before I could cross the threshold, I knew I had to make some personality changes and fix some other problems. The biggest one at the moment I had to fix, right now.

But the thing is, I had a good reason to be a bitch. I haven't had too many good experiences with guys, let's face it, and the more I let them in the bigger chance I would get hurt. My best guy friends in the past, besides two of them, all became jerks at some point for some personality flaw or some thing I did or just naturally being jerks. Guys I had crushes on shunned me forever after finding out. And my one and only boyfriend? Abused me, but I thought that all guys treated their girls that way so I didn't know I was being mistreated until I got out of the dang relationship. I had been that naïve, and I wasn't too eager to be that naïve again.

Not to mention it wasn't like Nate had wanted to talk to me since we fought. It was now a week left in camp and I knew I had to fix this or else I would have a gaping hole in my chest.

I got up and walked to the counselor's complex. I went to the Connect 3 cabin and saw Jason lounging on his bed looking at a book on birds, as per usual. He was humming to himself as well.

"Hey Jason," I called. He looked up. I quickly dried off my eyes again.  
"Ah, Margarita. Necesitas…?" Jason paused. For some reason, he often felt the need to talk in Spanish or French with me. This annoyed me to no end.

"Necesito Nate, Por favor," I chuckled, blushing.

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Nate? ¿Por que?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Necesito hablar con él. ¿Por favor, dónde está?"

"Está en el bosque," Jason shrugged. I nodded. So he's in the forest… he must be in my… our… spot.

"Gracias, Jason," I grinned, "Adiós."

"Hasta luego," Jason called as I left. I rolled my eyes again. He knew I was half Mexican-American and half French-Canadian, but I never spoke in either French or Spanish voluntarily. Ah well. That was the chaos that was Jason.

I ran to the woods, absolutely certain that Nate was in my, I mean our, special place. You have to stop thinking of it is as yours. Its both of yours, I thought angrily.

I reached the cliff and found him there playing guitar chords to himself and humming. I looked down next to him and found a song titled Brick Wall. I blushed, immediately nervous over what I should do and what I should say.

"Bonjour, Nate," I finally whispered, my voice hoarse. I was on the verge of tears, again. Nate looked up in surprise at my greeting.

"Oh. Hey," he scribbled something down on the music, "Why are you speaking in French?" he muttered, looking up but sounding distant and annoyed.

Like me, I thought sadly.

"Sorry," I sighed, "Jason talked to me in Spanish and whenever my Mom talks to me in Spanish my Dad talks to me in French, so it's kind of like a reflex," I babbled.

Nate nodded, continuing to work on his music.

I took a deep breath. I just had to say it. "So… uh… I came here to talk," I sighed, trembling all over. The water works were being dammed up and they were not happy about that.

"Why? That's quite out of character for you," he muttered angrily, every trace of malice imaginable hidden in his voice. I shivered. Why was I coming back to him even though he had already hurt me? Even though he had already hurt me really badly?

He looked up and his contemptuous look almost made me get up and walk away, but I took another deep breath.

"Yes, well… I… Nate, please, I really… ugh," I felt those dammed up tears come to my eyes and begin to leak out. All I could do was keep them from running in fast, furious droves, although I wouldn't even be able to do that for much longer.

Nate raised an eyebrow and his expression softened just the tiniest bit.

"I… I… I've never let anyone… you don't see how scared I am, do you, to let you in. I'm terrified. I want to, I want to so bad, of course, but I don't want to get…," the tears were flowing fast and furiously now down my face, "I don't wanna get hurt!" I sobbed loudly. Suddenly my mom's influence and my natural urge to use Spanish when I was ever upset came in, "¡No quiero estar lastimada! ¡No! ¡Estuve lastimada mucha! ¡No me gusta! ¡Tuve muchos amigos, y todos los amigos hizo daño a me!" I began to sob louder and louder into my hands, unable to continue talking in any language.

I felt him gently lift my chin up and saw him look directly into my eyes. He was no longer hostile, his guitar lying next to him, and I loosened up a bit but continued to sob.

"I didn't understand the Spanish," he murmured softly, "but the point was made."

I threw my arms around hi neck and we hugged tightly. I continued to sob into his shoulder, worried in the back of my head what would happen if his mass of curls got wet. He rubbed my back soothingly.

I pulled back and wiped my eyes off, "I'm sorry, Nate… so sorry…"

He smiled, "Its fine. I understand not wanting to get hurt a lot more than I understood that slew of Spanish…"

I sighed again, taking in a deep breath, "I was talking about how I didn't want to get hurt, and how I had gotten hurt a lot in the past with guy friends, pretty much all of them have hurt me in some way except for two, Kevin and Brad," I sighed. Nate hugged me again tightly.

"I won't hurt you any more, since I assume my jerkiness over the past few days counts as hurting you…" he murmured. I smiled and pulled back from the hug (reluctantly) and shrugged.

"It was not nearly as bad as some things… and it was completely warranted," I murmured.

"No, it wasn't," Nate shook his head, "I shouldn't have been so sadistic."

"Sadistic?" I giggled. He blushed.

"Well, I mean… I wasn't… I was half satisfied and half ashamed of myself, okay?" he groaned. I giggled again and shrugged.

"It was called for, no matter how much you think otherwise," I sighed, "I was a beotch."

"No, you weren't, but that's okay. I'm sorry," he murmured again.

"It's okay. You're forgiven," I laughed, "Am I?"

"Yes, always," he nodded. I grinned.

"Thanks," I giggled, "Friends?"

He thought for a minuet mockingly, and then nodded with a grin, "Yes, of course. BGF, in my opinion."

"BGF?" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Best gal friend for me, best guy friend for you… I hope," he blushed.

"Heck yes!" I high fived him and we both burst into fresh laughter.

There was only a week left in camp, and I was already depressed about leaving.

CampRock

The next day I walked to the special spot without a limp. It was a very triumphant moment in my life, and I was just going up there to think. I still loved to be alone, even though it had taken a second place next to hanging out with Nate, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Jason, Shane, Peggy, Ella, Lola, Barron, Sander and Ricky… for the first time ever, my friends were better than being alone. I was giddy.

I went and sat down, my chin in my hands, looking out over the lake. I found myself wishing it was the ocean, my favorite place in the world. I loved the sound, the smell, and the creatures that lived inside it. I wanted to go there next summer, preferably with Mitchie, Cait or Nate.

"Hey," I looked behind me to see Nate grinning at me. I grinned back.

"Hi," I patted the spot next to me, "Come sit."

He sat next to me eagerly and looked around the spot.

"What's with the lack of keyboard and /or computer?" he laughed. I shrugged.

"I wanted to think," and he immediately looked embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can go…" but I cut him off.

"No, no, it's fine. It's funny…" I paused, "Before this summer, I always loved to be alone more than being with my friends. I love my friends to death, but they just… suffocated me sometimes. Mitchie was the only one I didn't mind barging in on my quiet time. This summer… the friends I made here and the closer I've gotten to Mitchie… I much prefer hanging out than being alone, although I still love being alone," I shrugged, "It's weird."

"Maybe it's because the friends here all understand when it comes to suffocation," Nate offered. I laughed.

"No, seriously. Musicians, no matter how glittery, serious, smart or dumb they are, all have a part inside of them that needs to be alone. Maybe it's just so they can come up with new music or dance reunites, or maybe it's because they aren't as understood as the rest of the masses. And loners best get along with other loners. I had no real friends before Camp Rock, and then I met Jason and Shane…" Nate shrugged, "And now I've met you, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Lola, Peggy, Ella, Barron, Sander and Ricky. We all understand that we need to be alone, and yet, we love being together. We click. Does that make sense?" he asked softly.

I nodded, grinning, "Yeah, it makes perfect sense." Nate grinned back and looked over at the lake.

"Hey Nate?" I asked cautiously. He looked up again.

"Yeah?" Nate raised his eyebrows.

"Next summer, do you want to go to the ocean?" I asked cautiously. Nate laughed.

"You like the ocean?" he grinned. I blushed.

"It's my favorite place in the world," I muttered, "I think better there than even here, and I want to be a marine biologist."

"I wasn't making fun," Nate shrugged, "That's cool. Yeah, we can go next summer or maybe even your spring break," he laughed.

"Awesome," I giggled, and we continued to look out at the lake.

CampRock

The next day I walked up to the spot again. I was becoming addicted to the place. I found Nate there practicing guitar, as usual, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Eyo," I laughed, sitting next to him. He looked up and grinned.

"Hey, waz up? Oh, I forgot to ask you yesterday, how's the ankle?" he asked.

"Loads better, it doesn't hurt to walk," I beamed, "How are you?"

"Good, writing a new song. Don't know if Shane or Hot Tunes Records will like it, though," Nate shrugged.

"Oh come on," I smirked, "They gotta like it."

Nate rolled his eyes, "Not so much. They don't have to like it."

"Well, let's here it still, Mister Lacking in Confidence," I smirked.

"Uh… well… fine," Nate blushed a little, and began strumming chords.

"Just takin' it one day at a time 

Blindly stumblin' on my own 

Singin' to an invisible crowd 

Thinkin' I'll always be alone," his eyes were closed as he sang, and a ripple of chills erupted through me at his tone.

"Love just ain't in the cards for me 

That's what I always thought 

But little did I realize 

That against love I fought," I began to blush when he opened his eyes.

"Stubborn against its closeness and pull 

I finally found the way to feel 

As though I could trust someone so close 

'Cause you're the light in my eyes 

Yeah

You're the light in my eyes," Nate stopped singing and playing and shrugged.

"That's all I've got so far," he sighed.

"The middle part was whack," I said honestly, "and the chorus doesn't fit, but the tune's awesome."

Nate laughed, "Always critical.

"Hey, you want Shane and Hot Tunes to dig it, don't you? Let's just cut out the middle. Let me hear the chorus again," I demanded.

"Stubborn against its closeness and pull

I finally found the way to feel 

As though I could trust someone so close 

'Cause you're the light in my eyes 

Yeah 

You're the light in my eyes," Nate looked at me expectantly.

"Kay… Let me think…" I took his guitar and began strumming it, humming to myself. Nate looked at me in amusement.

"How about… hmm," I grinned at him.

"I never took the time to love

'Cause I don't like a surprise 

But then you came from up above 

Baby, you're the light in my eyes 

Yeah 

You're the light in my eyes," I pathetically sang. Nate grinned uncontrollably and nodded.

"I dig it. And… oh!" he took the guitar out of my hands.

"How's this for the second verse?" he asked before singing,

"No, by far she wasn't quiet 

Crashin' into my life she came 

She blinded me with her strong light 

And I knew I would neva be the same," Nate sang, grinning.

"Heck yes! Then the chorus, and… yes!" I took back the guitar.

"One kiss is all I ask, baby 

Yeah you know you drive me crazy 

You hide behind a wall, then explode into my song 

Thos days without you are so dang long," I sang, grinning uncontrollably now.

"Wow! Yeah! And the chorus again, and then just…" Nate once again took the guitar.

"An endless quest is what I've found 

'Cause I cannot find quite the right sound 

To tell you properly 

That I love you, baby," and the chorus to finish it up?" Nate asked hopefully.

"Duh! I giggled, "But repeat You're the light in my eyes, a couple more times."

"This song will be long," Nate chuckled, writing it all down.

"Nah, it tells a story! So who is this blinding girl?" I smirked, fighting the jealousy in my stomach. He was my best friend. I had to be there for him, no matter how much I didn't want to be on certain subjects.

"Hardy har," Nate rolled his eyes, "C'mon, let's go through it again."

Although I was confused, I giggled, "If you insist."

"Just takin' it one day at a time 

Blindly stumblin' on my own 

Singin' to an invisible crowd 

Thinkin' I'll always be alone," Nate sang. I joined in with him on the chorus.

"I never took the time to love 

'Cause I don't like a surprise 

But then you came from up above 

Baby, you're the light in my eyes 

Yeah 

You're the light in my eyes," Nate continued on with the verse.

"No, by far she wasn't quiet 

Crashin' into my life she came 

She blinded me with her strong light

And I knew I would neva be the same," I came back in for the chorus, blushing and smiling with Nate.

"I never took the time to love 

'Cause I don't like a surprise 

But then you came from up above 

Baby, you're the light in my eyes 

Yeah

You're the light in my eyes," and I left again as Nate took up the next verse.

"One kiss is all I ask, baby 

Yeah you know you drive me crazy 

You hide behind a wall, then explode into my song 

Thos days without you are so dang long," Nate grinned at me as we sang,

"I never took the time to love 

'Cause I don't like a surprise 

But then you came from up above 

Baby, you're the light in my eyes 

Yeah

You're the light in my eyes," Nate took off into the ending, really in his groove.

"An endless quest is what I've found 

'Cause I cannot find quite the right sound 

To tell you properly 

That I love you, baby," and I came back in for the chorus.

"I never took the time to love 

'Cause I don't like a surprise 

But then you came from up above," but Nate cut me off and sang alone,

"Baby, you're the light in my eyes, yeah," and I cut him off, grinning.

"The light in my eyes, yeah," and together we finished with, 

"Yeah 

You're the light in my eyes," and stopped, grinning at each other goofily.

I coughed then chortled, "How could Shane not like that, much less Hot Tunes?"

"I dunno," Nate sighed, "It sounds like cookie-cutter pop star crap."

"Naw, it sounds like you mean it, unlike your old crap before last summer," I shook my head, "And who is this girl?" I insisted again.

"Ha, ha," he replied, again, "Thanks. Hey, you can really sing."

I blushed, "Really?"

"Yeah, really, and I wouldn't lie," Nate smiled.

"Well, maybe I'll sing at Final Jam," I laughed, already plotting my takeover of Mitchie's song in my head. Singing with Nate had boosted my confidence level through the roof.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Nate grinned at me, and I blushed even more.

"Well, craps," I sighed, looking at my watch, "I got a practice session with Cait and Mitch. Only have five days, after all. I'm going to spring on them the me-singing idea," I stood up, "See ya later."

He got up too, "Thanks, Mags," and hugged me. I smiled and walked back to camp happier than I had been in a long time.

Not to mention… he called me Mags. Not even my parents, sisters, Mitchie, my first boyfriend… no one called me that. I blushed and giggled as I though about it.

I entered the cabin where Mitchie and Caitlyn were talking, and leapt onto my bunk with a dreamy sigh.

AN: Yay, yet another conflict… solved! Please review, only two more chapters… sad face… but then the sequel! YAY!


	15. Diamonds

Ch. 15 Diamonds

Caitlyn POV

I was positively panicking. I had no clue how to do this. Maggie wanted to… to sing?

I groaned. I didn't know how to remix that. I had been counting on Maggie to play the piano and lay off me some of the music so that I could add some of the new things I've been working on.

As I looked up at Maggie, her hopeful gaze made me internally groan. Mitchie looked eager at the prospect. I sighed and nodded my consent.

I have to remix this now… great, I thought hopelessly.

"Well, okay, but that means we can't practice together today, I need to remix stuff, but Mitchie, can you teach her the song?" I sighed.

"Sure," Mitchie grinned at her cousin, "I had a funny feeling you'd like to do this. Come on. I'll change part of the verses so you can join in," both laughed and they ran off together.

I waited until they were long out of earshot and groaned, falling onto my bed. I looked over at my laptop, which was calling me in anger. I couldn't get up from the desperation soaring through me. I groaned and covered my eyes with my pillow.

"Knock knock," I heard a very welcome voice call out while a knocking sound issued on the doorframe. I looked up from my pillow and grinned weakly at Jason, who was smiling at me.

"Hey Jay," I sighed. He came over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Why were you screaming earlier?" he asked cheerfully. I groaned.

"You heard that?" I sighed. He shrugged.

"Yeah, it was muffled by something. Your pillow?" he continued to ask while reaching out and playing with a lock of my hair.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I… I have to redo the entire mix for Mitchie, Maggie and my Final Jam song," I groaned and held my face in my hands.

"Why? You normally have it done weeks before Final Jam…" Jason paused. I sighed again.

"Maggie wants to sing," I groaned. Jason's eyebrows shot up into his forehead.

"Maggie? Sing? I might not observe much, but I observed that Maggie doesn't want to sing," Jason gasped.

"I know. And she wouldn't even explain why she'd undergone a major personality change! Ugg. So I'm sorry, Jay, but our picnic tonight will have to be canceled," I pouted at him in sorry. He shrugged.

"I'll stay here and help whenever I can," he smiled. I grinned back despite my new troubles.

"Aww," I leaned up and kissed his cheeks, "Thanks."

"Anytime," he grinned, and then kissed me fully on the lips.

Damn, that felt good. For all his faults, Jason was an amazing kisser. I don't know why the masses crushed on Shane or Nate, Jason was the one to long for.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him on top of me. I loved kissing him, and sometimes I knew I could get carried away.

"Mmm," he pulled up, "I don't want to go the way of Shane and Mitchie."

"Good plan," I laughed, "Sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know…" I laughed. We both went into fits of giggles.

"My God, Jason, did anyone ever tell you that you were such a good kisser?" I finally gasped out. Jason shrugged.

"You're kind of my first real girlfriend…" he paused, looking embarrassed.

"What? But you're… nineteen!" I managed to choke out, "And… a pop star!" He laughed loudly at this.

"Yes, but I'm also obsessed with birds and a little weird. You're the first girl who has been able to get passed that," Jason sighed. I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly.

"And I get all the perks," I smiled, "I'm not going to tell anyone how good of a kisser you are so it stays that way."

Jason laughed and pulled me closer to him, "And surprisingly, I'm okay with that."

We sat there for a few moments before I leapt up, "I really have to get going! You can stay, Jay, but I have to work," I kissed his cheek and sat at my laptop, ripping out Maggie's sheet music and opening the mix's file. Jason sat on my bed, chuckling and watching me as I worked.

CampRock

I sat down at the Beach Jam stage, forever mixing. I couldn't set my laptop down, Mitchie had brought me food with an apologetic face and I was eating here as I worked. I was grumbling to myself as well. I was not happy, and I was not done, and we had only four more days left!

I looked up and saw Nate walking past with a dreamy look on his face. I rolled my eyes and continued to work. It was so obvious that he was into Maggie and vise-versa, but they clearly didn't see this at all. It was actually a little funny sometimes.

"Caitlyn? Why are you here?" I heard him ask in astonishment.

"I need to remix all of Mitchie, Maggie and my song for Final Jam simply because Maggie got the sudden urge to sing rather than play piano," I grunted, "So I have to add in the entirety of what was her part and make allowances for her singing with the time," I continued to funky around with the filters and such. I looked up and Nate was blushing.

"What?" I sighed, "Seriously, Nate, I only have four more days and I do not have time for small talk," I continued to mix.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "It's kind of my fault that you have to do this."

I stood up and grabbed his shirtfront angrily, "What? SPIT IT OUT, JOHNSON!"

"Okay, okay! I was working on a song and she helped me with it, and she sung so well I told her so and I managed to convince her to sing in Final Jam!" he rushed. I dropped him and groaned.

"NATE! Why can't you just kiss her or something and stop all this stupid game-playing!" I groaned, "Now I have to remix everything! Why? Why, Nate, why? Do you want to make my life completely, utterly miserable or something?" I sobbed. Nate shook his head furiously.

"No, Caitlyn, I didn't mean to do this, I just thought she really should sing if she can… and what do you mean, kiss her?" he demanded, turning the tables on me. I groaned yet again.

"Okay, Nate, it's completely obvious to everyone but Maggie that you're completely head-over-heels for her!" I groaned. Nate blushed even more.

"It's obvious?" he whispered. I screamed into my hands.

"YES! EVERYONE KNOWS!" I yelled. He backed off.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" he sighed, "But I just don't know how to ask her out…"

"JUST KISS HER!" I screamed again. Nate groaned and walked off. I managed to calm myself and work.

CampRock

Jason POV

I walked up to Caity three days before Final Jam. She was panicking on her laptop, mixing and switching and such, and was ready to pop.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" she screamed. I smoothed back her hair from her face.

"I think you can. Just concentrate. Do you want me to get you food again?" I asked softly. She shook her head no.

"I'll be fine. But thanks," she smiled weakly and continued to mix. I sat back and watched, unwilling to leave. I liked being next to her.

"Hey Jay?" she finally asked while switching around some filters. I looked up from her hand, which I had been absentmindedly playing with.

"Yeah?" I mumbled. She kissed my cheek softly.

"I really need to concentrate, and I have to admit you're very distracting. I'm sorry," she murmured. I shrugged and stood up.

"I hope you finish," I sighed. She laughed.

"I'm going to stay up all night tonight. Mitchie and Maggie will have to camp out in the woods," Caitlyn giggled. I smirked.

"Well, let's hope they don't get eaten by bugs. Good luck," I smiled and left, walking over to my own cabin.

Nate was running out looking eager. I sighed as he passed in a rush. I could guess where he was headed. I entered and saw Shane pacing around, looking annoyed.

"No, I need it here in three days! No, I can't come and pick it up! I'm at a fricking camp!" he roared into his cell phone. I felt like I had been transported back in time a year and three months. He was acting like his former jerky self.

"Listen, it's our one year anniversary, and I'd really like to have it then. I realize it's a hassle… I can pay extra… And sign a CD, sure, yeah," he sighed, calming down some.

"Okay, so it's a deal. Yeah. I'll sign the CD and give it to the delivery guy. Yup. Thanks so much. Bye," and he snapped his cell phone shut.

"Hey," I greeted when he looked up at me, "What was that?"

He looked torn at telling me, "Promise not to tell anyone? Not even Nate?"

"Why not Nate?" I laughed.

"He'll try to talk me out of it," Shane muttered. I shrugged and nodded.

"Good… I'm getting Mitchie a promise ring," Shane sighed. I gaped.

"As in, I-promise-to-ask-you-to-marry-me-and-you-will-say-yes promise ring?" I gasped.

"That's what promise rings generally connote, yes," he rolled his eyes.

"But… why?" I asked softly. He shrugged.

"I love her. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. And if culture needs me to give her a ring for that, I will. I don't care what people think anymore, it's my life, it's her life, and I love her so much that I know this is worth it," he smiled widely. I went over and gave him a 'man' hug.

"Congrats, man. Don't blow it," I laughed.

"Hardy har, thanks for bringing up my confidence level, which has already disintegrated so much lately. Yup. Definetly what I needed," he snapped back. I laughed again.

"Naw, she loves you just as much. Oh, I have a question…" I paused, "Why was Nate running out?"

"Maggie called him for help with her singing," Shane rolled his eyes; "I wish he would just ask her out already or she kiss him or something!"

"It's not going to happen. It's Nate. And Maggie. Both are shyer than the barn owl," I sighed. Shane looked at me like I had lost something. As per usual.

"Why did I ever get you that Big Book of Birds?" he finally groaned. I grinned widely.

"Because you're the best friend a birder could ever have?" I asked. He sighed.

"You owe me. Big time," he muttered.

"I didn't get mad when you forgot to build me my birdhouse. What more do you want?" I retorted. Shane's eyebrows flew up into his head.

"You were mad about that?" he gasped. I nodded.

"But it's over now. I made it with Cait. Oh, and I need some help," I started to explain to Shane my plan. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I can help with that. Sure. I'm sure I can persuade the company," Shane grinned.

"Thanks. Oh, I have to go back and make my small birdhouse for her. See you later," I grinned. Shane rolled his eyes and flipped open his phone, but then grabbed my shoulder.

"You really like Caitlyn, don't you?" he asked. I sighed.

"Don't tell anyone, but we're… kind of going out. We didn't want to tell anyone yet, and we definetly don't want the publicity of you and Mitchie," I explained. Shane looked shocked for a few more moments, and finally nodded weakly.

"Okay. Way to go, dude," and he started dialing on his phone. I grinned as I made my way over to the tech house. Caity would love me after this.

AN: ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! Sob. Please review, my peeps, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter… hee hee… and the sequel! Yay! I think I know what I'm going to do with it, so don't worry, be happy… and review!


	16. Final Jam

Ch.16 Final Jam

Mitchie POV

The day had finally come, after two months of preparation, drama and growth. The day that culminated any summer at Camp Rock…

Final Jam day.

I woke up and saw that I was the first one to do so. Caitlyn was all tangled up in her sheets, as usual, and when I looked down to Maggie's bunk I heard she was snoring and her hair was all over the place.

I grinned and quietly slid down to Caitlyn's laptop. I turned to Loud Rock Mix and turned the volume up to max. Plugging my ears, I pushed the play button like I would set off a bomb.

And was it ever a bomb. The loud guitar jams rung through my ears and nearly made them explode.

Caitlyn jumped clear off her bed and onto the ground with a thunk. Maggie screamed and rolled over in her bed in annoyance.

"Come on, sleepyheads," I grinned, "Final Jam tonight!"

Maggie groaned louder and Caitlyn threw her pillow off the bed and onto me.

"Seriously, Cait, Maggie, let's go," I rolled my eyes.

"Ugg, at least turn it off," Maggie groaned.

I stopped the tunes and stood there, my hands on my hips and arms akimbo.

"Fine, fine. I have last minuet check-ups," Caitlyn stood up groggily and turned to her computer. I rolled my eyes and started to dig through my bag for something to wear.

"Dude, Mitch, I'm just wearing sweatpants and my I Love Trees t-shirt. Save the glamour for tonight," Maggie yawned.

'Fine," I realized she had a point. Maggie ungracefully rolled out of bed and stood up; glad the crutches were gone by the happy by the face she bore.

"How 'bout jeans and my guitar shirt?" I asked tentatively.

"Sure," Maggie rolled her eyes, already pulling on her blue sweats and green I Love Trees T. I smirked at my greeny cousin.

"Personally, I don't plan on leaving the cabin until I'm sure we're set. PJs all day for me!" Caitlyn laughed.

"I'll bring you food," I rolled my eyes, changing into my dark guitar T-shirt.

"Much appreciated," Caitlyn nodded, playing around already with the song filters.

"I'm hungry, cranky, and a little impatient," Maggie called from the doorway.

"Coming," I sighed, following her out of the cabin and towards the mess hall.

Lola met up with us and soon I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw him smiling down at me.

"Hey Mitchie," Shane laughed.

"Hi," we hugged tightly and held hands on the way to the hall.

"So, ready for Final Jam?" he chuckled.

"Maggie and I are ready, but Cait's panicking with the mix. Again. I just hope she doesn't change it dramatically… again," I groaned.

"Don't worry, it's Cait. She'll change a million things only to end up back at the original mix at the end of the day," Shane smirked.

"True," I giggled. Shane kissed my forehead and warmth spread to my fingertips. We had conquered the hill of… well, parents… and were together again. In my head, it was forever, and I would turn out to be right about that.

"I don't think Connect 3 will be judging this time," Shane continued.

"Who, then?" I laughed, "Simon, Paula and Randy?"

"No such luck," Shane chortled.

"Nigel, Mary and… Mia slash Dan slash whoever?" I continued.

"Again, no such luck. Besides, its summer, they're busy with So You Think You Can Dance," Shane rolled his eyes.

"True. Uh… Brown, Dee and… who else?" I asked.

"You're mom, actually, I think," Shane shrugged, "I know I'm MCing, though."

"Awesome," I laughed.

Shane looked around for a moment, and then leaned in and kissed my lips softly.

I love Camp Rock. I love summer. And most of all, I love Shane.

CampRock

Maggie POV

I was beginning to get so freaked out. It was almost time for Final Jam, and I was waiting backstage for Mitchie and Caitlyn to show up. We were the final act, and I was both relieved (more relax, geez Maggie time!) and horrified (eek, we will be freshest in the judges' minds!) The judges were, officially, Brown Dee and Nia, the old dance instructor now on one of those MTV shows.

Tess was with her drones in the corner, drilling them ruthlessly. According to Ella, Peggy, Caitlyn and Mitchie, she hadn't changed at all.

The self-dubbed Hasta la Vista crew was practicing the dance steps to the new Hasta Luego. It was even catchier than the last one. Ella, a member of said crew, was also preparing a solo with Peggy on guitar.

I was really panicked now. Where were they?

"Hey," I heard a familiar, friendly voice behind me as I also heard Shane go out on stage and talk to the crowd. A group called the Brasskateers, a trumpet/trombone/French horn/tuba quartet, was due first. I turned around to see Nate, in all his curly-haired pop star glory (giggle.) I quite enjoyed having him as my best friend, as much as beginning-of-summer me is shocked about that and current-me is dissatisfied with just that.

"Hey," I answered back with a grin, "Seen Mitchie and Caitlyn?"

"Yeah, actually, they're on their way. Mitchie said Cait was in a full-fledged panic attack… I don't know why, her first year here was my last, and she wasn't nervous then…" Nate rolled his eyes.

"She just experimented more this time, and she had to add in all my piano parts when I switched," I sighed, "She tried out some new mixes and changed around the tunes… But you're right, she is being ridiculous."

"Yeah, well, they'll be here on time, Mitchie's adamant about that," Nate paused, eyeing me cautiously, "What are you wearing?""

"Uh…" I paused, blushing. I had on a robe to cover my outfit, which was an aqua-blue shirt and jeans, but the jeans had a rhinestone design of a whale and water on them, and I was still in the makeup stage of this rollercoaster…

"Wanna see?" I finally decided. Nate nodded, smirking. I turned around and undid my robe, trying not to feel like some sort of, well, stripper. I turned back around and exclaimed automatically, "Ta da!"

Nate's eyes widened a bit. Maybe it was all the sparkles. My aqua shirt was long sleeved, with a tiny pin shaped like a whale in the middle of my chest, out from which flowed the rest of the crinkly shirt. The rhinestones formed waves at the cuffs of my jeans, and a giant whale breached on my left leg. Birds flew on my right leg. I admit, it was way more glamorous than what I usually wore, but I had made the outfit especially for Final Jam in May with Mitchie.

"Wow," Nate breathed, "Just… wow."

I smirked and went over to the 'dressing room' (we all shared it) and brushed through my hair again. I wasn't wearing much makeup, just lip gloss, but Mitchie would probably insist on eye shadow or something.

"Yeah, this is all a little over-the-top for me," I sighed, turning back to Nate.

"I don't think so," he blushed, "The theme suits you well."

I laughed, "Well, that's cause I kind of made it, back in May with Mitchie. We designed outfits for Final Jam. Well, I didn't make it. Mitchie did with her bejweler thing. But I drew what I wanted for her," I smiled at him tentatively.

"Wow," he murmured again, "Just… wow."

I giggled briefly before turning to the doorway yet again. Where were they? I held my face in my hands before sitting down in a chair. I felt tears flood my eyes and I sat there, sobbing.

Soon enough I felt an arm around my shoulder and that arm firmly press me against a nice, warm body. I continued to sob loudly into my hands.

"Mags, what's wrong?" Nate soothed. I just shook my head and continued to sob.

"Is it because Caitlyn and Mitchie aren't here yet? Because I swear on my guitar they're on their way," Nate murmured. I shook my head no and continued to sob.

"Is it because this is all too much for you and you'd much rather go home, put on sweats and watch The Blue Planet, all eight episodes straight?" Nate murmured softly. I shook my head again.

"A-although I w-would­ like to w-watch The B-blue Planet," I giggled through my tears.

"Then… are you scared to sing?" he asked finally, his voice barely above a whisper. I nodded and finally looked up at him.

"Aww Mags," he pulled me into a hug, "You'll be fine. I promise. You just need to gain your confidence. Your voice out there will wow people to death. It's like the power of an African American woman's voice, plus the softness of an American Teenager's, plus the fire of a Latina's," Nate murmured softly. I giggled and hiccupped.

"You just need to sing, don't let the crowds bother you. Just look at me, and pretend we're singing together on the cliff," Nate soothed. I nodded again.

"But it's hard. It's not just you out there," I sniffled.

"It's funny…" Nate paused, "But, for all of my logic, when I perform in front of a crowd lately, you're the only person there."

I looked up at him with confused eyes. He gently touched my cheek. I felt my heartbeat speed up as, slowly, he leaned in to kiss me.

His lips were soft. I felt my world spin as he pulled me closer to him. I also felt myself kiss back without complete knowledge of what I was doing.

Finally, Nate pulled back and smiled at me.

"Oh, look, there's Mitchie and Cait at last," he exclaimed suddenly, forcing me to return to earth. He got up and pulled me up too.

"Right," I mumbled, wiping off my eyes. Mitchie and Cait came over apologizing out the wazoo.

"Its fine," I laughed nervously. It was then that I realized that Nate was gone.

Damn, I thought irritably, I guess I'll tell him through the song… sigh.

I heard Hasta Luego start in the background. From what I heard of the lyrics from Lola beforehand, it was bout Barron and Sander pining after Lola and Ella over the course of the summer. It had a catchy beat and tune, at least.

Suddenly, Shane came rushing down the steps and pulled Mitchie into his arms. I looked over at Cait and we both burst out laughing. We heard their lovesick murmuring loud and clear, unfortunately. Whenever I snuck a glance, some part of them was always touching; they were often kissing as well.

Hasta Luego ended and Shane raced back up to the stage. Cait and I turned to smirk at Mitchie and she blushed profoundly.

"What was that about?" Cait giggled.

"Well… a lot of things, I'll tell ya later, we have to practice!" Mitchie blushed.

We practice a bit as a string ensemble; an oboe, clarinet and flute triplet, and Tess' new glamour crew performed. Then Jason came down to greet us.

"Hey Caitlyn," he smiled at her, seeming to only look at her. Caitlyn laughed and seemed to finally relax. Mitchie and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Hey Jason. What's up?" she asked casually.

"Well, there's two more acts before yours, so I thought I'd give you your good-luck gift," Jason looked strangely excited. Again I exchanged an amused look with my cousin.

"Oh, really? Jay, you didn't have to…" but Jason was already handing Caitlyn a wrapped package. Caitlyn opened it hesitantly.

It was a small birdhouse painted blue, the kind for canary-sized birds, and a pocket bird field guide.

"It's my way of saying thanks for helping me on my birdhouse, and the book is for when I call you talking about birds and stuff, so you'll understand," Jason grinned.

"Aww, thanks," Caitlyn blushed even more. Jason then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before returning to the audience.

"Forget Mitchie and Shane," I laughed, "They're old news. What was that?!"

"Erm… you know I've been hangin' out with Jason this summer…" Caitlyn blushed.

"And kissing?" Mitchie laughed.

"Uh… just recently," Cait grimaced in embarrassment.

"We really have to talk after Final Jam," I chortled. Ella and Peggy were going on now, so the three of us scrambled up to listen along with Lola, Barron, Sander and Ricky.

Ella's song was beautiful, about how being 'sparkly' was no longer special, that glamour was no longer elite, it was mainstream. Mitchie, Cait and I were screaming for her song Sparkle Shadow.

Then, Shane came out onto the stage. I heard Mitchie's breath hitch, but then again, Cait and I had also stopped breathing for a second in nervousness.

"Yeah, I know, she was amazing!" Shane laughed to the screaming crowds, greatly resembling his uncle in this moment, "And now, our final act, Mitchie Torres, Maggie Dubois, and Caitlyn Geller!" Shane raised his hands in the air and everyone screamed appreciatively. He ran off the stage and Cait when to her laptop quickly.

Mitchie, who was wearing a green shirt in the same fashion as mine and jeans with a crane design and pin, nodded at me. We held hands and stepped out onto the stage together.

I held my microphone in my shaking hands and stepped away from my cousin. I looked out into the crowd as the music began, seeing my parents, Aunt Connie and Uncle Joe, my older sisters, and Connect 3. Nate stared back at me with a small smile.

I was singing this for them, for all of them, and for him. I gained the courage to sing.

"Without you I'm a closed door

Locked and barred from all but me

I never let anyone find the key

And open the door for all to see," I stopped for Mitchie's turn, not taking my eyes off of him.

"Without you I'm a lost puppy

Wanderin' the world lookin' for love

But then you came as gentle as a dove

Yeah, you're the one from up above," Mitchie sang, passion flooding through her voice.

We joined together for the chorus, meeting back in the middle of the stage.

"I never knew I could feel this way

To find a clear face in all of the fray

But now I know that at the end of the day

You will always be

There for me," Mitchie and I grinned at each other. I entered my turn growing more confident by the millisecond.

"I've always been wary, you see

I don't want to end up broken

And always regretting what I haven't spoken

But with my caution I'm always chokin'," Mitchie grinned at me and entered her part.

"When you noticed me I thought you were jokin'

But soon I realized that you were real

And are the first that made me feel

I wish I could provide more in this deal," I had stopped focusing on Nate, although I certainly still wanted to, I didn't need to any longer.

"I never knew I could feel this way

To find a clear face in all of the fray

But now I know that at the end of the day

You will always be

There for me!" we both sang loudly, grinning at each other. The guitar and piano riffs flooded through the hall.

"Letting you in was no mistake

I'll be with you every chance I take," I looked intensely at Nate again, who looked back at me with a wide grin.

"I hope you think I'm worth it all

Or else I think my heart will fall," Mitchie sang, and we both returned from the gazes of our… boyfriends?... to the song.

"I never knew I could feel this way!" I sang.

"To find a clear face in all of the fray," Mitchie returned.

"But now I know that at the end of the day," I grinned at my cousin.

"You will always be," Mitchie sang.

"There… for… me!" we practically screamed together, turning back to the audience.

"You're there for me," we both finished softly, with less passion but in a calming sort of way. The guitar chords ended, the piano scales quieted. Cheers erupted through the hall. Caitlyn came up to Mitchie and me with a surprised, blissfully joyous face, and we all linked hands and bowed.

We left the stage giggling together as a dazed Shane called for the judges to judge.

"You were amazing!" Ella and Peggy laughed.

"Thanks, so were you," Mitchie, Cait and I grinned. Lola rushed over and we all joined in laughing and giggling.

Shane, Nate and Jason suddenly showed up. Shane was grinning at Mitchie, who was grinning back shamelessly.

"I think I may vomit," Peggy hissed in my ear. I giggled but was too distracted by the look in Nate's eyes.

Shane had to run back to meet up with the judges, but Nate was still here. We managed to sneak off from the main group, something we loners were quite adept at.

"So, what did you think?" I grinned nervously at him.

"Awesome. Mitchie can really sing," Nate teased.

"Yeah, and what about the girl singing next to her with the freakishly blue outfit?" I giggled.

Nate touched my cheek, "I thought she was the most beautiful singer I have ever seen or heard."

I looked up at him in apprehension, and we were leaning in to kiss when Jason came over to interrupt us.

"Come on, guys! Shane's gonna announce the winner!" Jason called excitedly, oblivious to our ruined moment.

Nate and I grinned, shrugged, and rushed to watch from behind the curtain.  
"And the winner of Final Jam is…" Shane opened the envelope, "MITCHIE TORRES!"

Mitchie looked at him in shock for quite a few moments before Caitlyn and I pushed her onto the stage. She walked up and took the trophy from Dee.

"You deserved it, Mitchie, you were bloody brilliant," Brown smiled.

"Thank you!" Mitchie giggled, then held the trophy over her head.

From behind the stage, we all screamed so loudly I was worried I would loose my hearing.

Everything felt like a dream.

CampRock

Caitlyn POV

I couldn't believe it. I actually could not believe it. I could have sworn during the song, while I was trying to keep the music up, I saw my… my parents. How were they here? They were supposed to be in New Jersey!

I watched as Mitchie headed off with Shane, and Maggie led Nate over to meet her parents and sisters. I knew, no matter what I had seen, that my parents couldn't be there, so I looked around for Jason. Whether I liked it or not, that crazy boy made me feel happy.

Jason was there, sure enough, to congratulate me. I gave him a hug unexpectedly.

"Wow," Jason laughed when we pulled apart, "That's, like, the first time someone ever gave me a hug."

"Well, there are loads more where that came from," I giggled. We both laughed and hugged again.

"Caitlyn, you're awesome," Jason continued. I had to blush.

"Secretary bird awesome or peafowl awesome?" I smirked.

Jason shook his head, "Neither. You're toucan awesome."

I breathed in sharply.

"But the toucan's your favorite bird…"

"Exactly," Jason laughed. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek, but he titled his head so we were really kissing.

"Mmm," I murmured when we pulled apart. I really liked it when we did that.

"C'mon," Jason smiled, "I have something to show you."

He dragged me by the arm from the dressing room and out to the audience, where crowds of kids and their families were laughing. I followed him obediently until we stopped right in front of my…

"MOM? DAD!" I laughed and hugged both tightly.

"Aww, sweet pea, we wouldn't miss this!" my Dad laughed.

"You were amazing, honey, we're so proud of you," my Mom smiled at me, holding me out from the hug.

"How are you here?" I laughed through my quickly appearing tears.

"You're friend Jason had his friend Shane call the record company. They're sending another lawyer to handle the new band from Jersey," my Dad smiled.

"You really have some nice friends," my Mom laughed.

"Well, Jason's not technically my friend," I giggled and dragged him over here.

"Really?" my Dad raised his eyebrows.

"Mom, Dad, meet Jason, my boyfriend," I blushed.

Both raised their eyebrows and smiled at him.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Geller. I hope you don't mind that I'm dating Caitlyn… was that the right thing to say?" he hissed him my ear. I giggled and nodded.

"No, no, you're a nice boy," Mrs. Geller smiled.

"So what's that new band from Jersey like?" I laughed, now holding Jason's hand.

"Well, they're certainly… new. They are talented, sure, but I don't think they'll reach out to a higher audience than teenagers," my Dad sighed.

"They're three brothers," my Mom reminded him, "That might provide a family market."

"True, but then we'd have to give them some corny name," my Dad smiled, "Oh, Caitlyn, they're letting you back into your school for your senior year, and you can stay at the apartment without a sitter this year."

I got into a lot of trouble at school.

"Really? Well… I was going to ask something…" I blushed.

"Yes…?" my Mom asked.

"I was going to transfer out to a school in LA and live with Connect 3," I rushed out, "I mean… I'd be with people I know and stuff… and the teachers wouldn't be giving me dirty looks 24/7…" I blushed.

My parents looked at each other. Jason looked at me in confusion. I pouted and he nodded with a smile.

"Well, we'll look into it," my Mom finally answered.

"Aww, thanks Mom and Dad!" I gave my parents a huge hug and we continued talking. Jason pulled me closer to him.

He was my Jason, birds and all.

CampRock

Shane POV

Final Jam Session was the usual, a rendition of We Rock. Mitchie and I were the lead singers, and Maggie on piano really brought out the song. I saw her and Nate flirt as Nate rocked out on guitar. I also observed Jason and Caitlyn rocking out together. At one point in the song I picked up Mitchie and spun her around, who giggled away from her mike. It was extremely entertaining to sing as a huge group.

When it was over, before Connie could get Mitchie, I led her over to our spot.

"Shane!" Mitchie giggled, "What are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you," I murmured. She smiled and we sat down together on the steps. I gently touched her cheek, bringing the side of my face to the side of hers. Mitchie smiled warmly, I could feel the stretch of such touch my own cheek. I sighed and pulled her closer to me by the waist.

"Mmm, Shane," Mitchie murmured. I pulled back a little and kissed her lips very softly.

"Mitchie," I breathed, kissing the nape of her neck. Mitchie giggled as I rested in the crook of her neck, breathing softly.

"Shane, this isn't what I call talking, per-say. Cuddling, maybe," Mitchie laughed.

"I know," I murmured, "And I am going to talk. Fairly soon, actually, just give me a moment," Mitchie giggled again as I nuzzled her neck, kissing it again softly.

Finally, I managed to pull myself away.

"Okay," I sighed, "Sorry, Mitchie, I'm done for now."

Mitchie laughed again, "Shane, you know it's nothing wrong."

I laughed along with her, gently touching her cheek.

"I don't have a tour this year," I murmured, "Just a whole bunch of recording and music videos."

"Why no tours?" Mitchie asked.

I smiled warmly, "Well, I shouldn't say no tours… we might be doing a LA-Chicago-New York sweep, but we didn't really think that counted since it'll only take a month," Mitchie smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Aww, that's great. Is this all you wanted to talk about?" Mitchie laughed. I smiled and shook my head no.

"I… Mitchie, can I give you something?" my heart was pounding out of my chest.

"Sure," Mitchie smiled that wide smile of hers that made my heart melt. I pulled out from my pocket the promise ring I had bought.

Mitchie raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"It's a promise ring," I speedily explained, "It means that, some day in the future, I promise to ask you to marry me, and if you take it, it means you promise to say yes… in the far off future!" I hastily reminded, feeling my cheeks redden, "It goes on your right ring finger… I mean, if you want it…" I stammered.

Mitchie leaned up and kissed me softly while taking the ring out of my hand. She pulled away and put the ring on her right hand, smiling warmly at me.

"I love you, Shane," she murmured softly.

I regained my confidence, leaned in and kissed her very lightly. Pulling back, I whispered in her ear, "I love you, Mitchie."

We both got up and walked back to camp, smiling all the while.

CampRock

Nate POV

Night descended both quietly and silently. Shane and Mitchie slipped away, much to the distress of Connie, only to return fifteen minuets later grinning secretively. Maggie chatted and goofed around with her sisters, who I unfortunately did not remember the names of. I hung back, talking with Jason as Caitlyn reunited with her parents. Jason was going on about toucans again, unsurprisingly.

Soon enough Maggie's parents and sisters had to all go home, and Maggie would be getting a ride home with Connie in the morning. Maggie hugged her family goodbye and turned back to me, and we still had not gotten to talk about things.

"Hey Mags," I smiled warmly, "Do you want to go talk? I mean, if you want to…" I suddenly lost every ounce of confidence I had previously possessed.

Maggie giggled and nodded. I took her hand and we walked down to her cabin, which was dark on the inside. I would have much rather had this conversation in our spot, but it was much too dark to go there now.

Or so I thought.

"Hey," Maggie murmured, looking suddenly excited. She ran inside her cabin, grabbed a couple of things while rushing around, and ran back. She was holding a quilt and an electric lantern. I grinned back and we walked slowly up to our cliff.

Maggie sat down, hanging the lantern on a steady tree-branch. I sat next to her, and we hesitantly both went under the quilt. It wasn't big enough so that we could sit far apart, so I wrapped my arm around her waist and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"So," she murmured softly.

"So," I whispered just as softly.

"I… you… we…" she stammered. I smiled and fought the urge to pull her closer.

"I really liked your song," I continued. I could practically hear her blush.

"Oh, really?" she gasped, "I mean… it… uh… yeah," Maggie was still blushing in the low lantern light.

"Yeah, it was good. I… you're… we… uh… you're an awesome singer," I finally managed to spit out. Maggie giggled.

"Well, you're an awesome… uh… kisser," Maggie blushed even more and hid her face. I smiled to myself.

"Well, Maggie… erm… will you be my girlfriend?" I managed to blurt out. Maggie looked up and smiled.

"Yes, of course," I kissed her forehead softly.

"So I'm… uh… the girl in your song?" Maggie asked.

I smiled and nodded at her in the dim light. Maggie leaned up and kissed me on the lips. It was just as awesome as our first kiss.

I pulled her into my arms for a warm hug, the quilt now tightly wrapped around us. She buried her face in my chest, and soon enough we fell asleep, happier than we had ever been before.

CampRock

Jason POV

I woke up in my bed the next morning to the sight of Caitlyn peering down at me with a smile.

I could get used to this, I thought groggily, waking up to Cait.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We're all cleaning up the kitchen and then having a last brunch," Caitlyn kissed my forehead and walked away.

Driven by a natural instinct to follow her, I got dressed quickly and hopped outside. I looked around amongst the trees and watched as a small robin flew down with a blue jay, both chirping at each other but not in an unfriendly way.

Why can't people be like that? I thought sadly as I entered the kitchen. Shane, Mitchie, Mrs. Torres and Brown were bringing boxes of food out to the catering truck. Nate and Maggie were washing dishes, flirting with the bubbles and goofing around .I was endlessly happy that they had worked things out.

Caity was sweeping the floor, and when I walked in she grinned at me warmly. My heart flipped immediately.

"Oh good. When I'm done sweeping, mop up the floor," Caitlyn handed me a mop with a wide smile, kissing my cheek softly. I nodded and stood up, waiting patiently as Caitlyn finished up.

"I'm going to sweep the mess hall," Cait called, leaving out the front. I moved in with the mop, not taking the time to think of Shane, Mitchie, Connie or Brown, who were all on the move. Nate and Maggie were too absorbed in their own world to notice. I mopped whilst whistling to myself.

I heard loud and flirtation giggles from the sink. Looking up, I observed Nate painting Maggie's face with soap bubbles, while Maggie managed to get some into his hair. Both were laughing and smiling uncontrollably. I smiled briefly before returning to my mopping.

Suddenly, the door to the back opened and there was a loud scream. I looked up to see Mitchie sliding across the kitchen, Shane sliding behind her. Both fell to the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

Connie was about to enter and both screamed out "NO!" in warning, but it was too late. Connie slipped and fell next to them, laughing her head off. Brown stood in the doorway, having stopped while watching Connie slip. He was rolling his eyes and laughing along with us.

All of us were laughing together, so it was natural that Caity wanted to come see what was going on. She walked in and immediately slid across the floor. I slid forward myself and managed to catch her before we both fell, but the lack of friction caused us to fall on top of each other.

Everyone burst into fresh laughter, and I gave Cait a small brief kiss. Caitlyn blushed, giggled and we helped each other up. I decided it would be a smart idea to stop mopping.

CampRock

Mitchie POV

We finished cleaning up in the kitchen and ate brunch in the mess hall. Phone numbers were exchanged, promises made, and secret kisses stolen. Maggie, my mom and I all headed back to Chicago while Caitlyn, Shane, Nate and Jason headed back to LA. We all learned so many things that summer, but the one thing we all learned was how to love. The one thing we all got was love.

Word total: 37,304. Gosh, I love writing. And now… THE SEQUEL! Sweet. Here's my plan. The main sequel will be titled Real World and it will take place the next summer, after of them graduate High School. That will be rated T, because it's the main plotline and I figure that everyone can read T stories, but not everyone can read M stories, and I want everyone to be able to know what happens next. There will be more sexual references, though not graphic. I also have planned this little short story that takes place during their Spring Break. It has absolutely no plot importance, it's just funny, and that will be rated M. I really liked writing it for character development, and I figured I should post it because it's pretty darn funny. It'll be called Spring Break (no duh.) I plan to put up Real World first though. However, for a last time, I must ask…. PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all, thanks for reading! :-D

Playlist for "A Second Summer":

1. Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield  
2. Kiss From a Rose by Seal  
3. Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna  
4. Put Your Record On by Corinne Baily Rae  
5. Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5  
6. I Just Wanna Live by Good Charlotte  
7. Games by the Jonas Brothers  
8. Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers  
9. The Way I Are by Timbaland  
10. When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down  
11. Pushin' Me Away by the Jonas Brothers  
12. She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5  
13. Be Be Your Love by Rachael Yamagata  
14. These SWords (I Love You I Love You) by Natasha Bedingfield  
15. Got Me Goin' Crazy by the Jonas Brothers  
16. Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilara


End file.
